It doesn't mean anything
by Zazolys
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Remus et Sirius couchent ensemble mais ont tous les deux une petite amie. Selon eux ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Ils ne sont pas amoureux pas vrai ? Slash SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**It doesn't mean anything**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

oOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi ! _

oOo

**>>>WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Homophobes abstenez-vous Merci sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

oOo

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

oOo

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Sirius était sous la douche. Il repensait à cette semaine. Il était content de sortir avec McKinnan. La pucelle de l'école. Ce n'était pas un pari officiel mais dans sa tête c'était tout comme. Un défi pour lui, pour sa virilité, sa réputation. Il fallait qu'il la mette dans son lit. Peu importe le temps passé, il y arriverait. Pour l'instant, elle s'était laissée peloter les seins. C'était déjà un bon début.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui turlupinait ce cher Sirius. Quelque chose d'immoral, de pas normal, enfin bref quelque chose de grave. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui ! C'était un garçon ! Les garçons aiment les filles, c'est dans les gênes.

Sirius ferma les yeux et aussitôt son visage apparut. Il les rouvrit brusquement. Pourquoi dès qu'il fermait les yeux il le voyait _lui_ !

Il sentit son membre se réveiller. _« Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas en pensant a lui ! » _

Il se força à penser à autre chose. Mais rien ne marchait. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que le seul moyen de se calmer c'était de … mais il n'allait quand même pas se toucher en pensant à lui, si ?

Sirius tenta une dernière fois de se changer les idées. Il descendit sa main le long de son torse pour s'arrêter sur son sexe, fièrement dressé. Quand il effleura l'extrémité, un frisson le parcourut. Il amorça un mouvement de va et viens lent, calculé en pensant à Jennifer McKinnan. Après tout c'était sa petite amie, quoi de plus normal de penser à elle en se masturbant ?

Mais non, le visage de son fantasme inavoué s'imposa dans son esprit et sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe brûlant.

Il s'appuya contre le mur froid tout en continuant son mouvement. Il se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement.

Au moment même ou il n'était pas loin de jouir, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir suivit d'une exclamation surprise.

Il réprima un cri de frustration et ouvrit les yeux. Il devint subitement pâle en voyant qui était là. Il avait fallu que ce soit lui ! L'objet de ses fantasmes.

- Désolé, murmura Remus en ressortant aussitôt de la salle de bain.

Sirius soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Quel imbécile lui aussi ! Il aurait pu penser à fermer cette fichue porte !

Après vingt minutes passées à essayer d'afficher un air naturel et nonchalant, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain en jean et t-shirt.

Remus était là, assis sur son lit, les joues rouges.

- Sirius… je suis désolé… je ne savais pas que tu serais là … je te le jure …

- Relax Moony ! C'est moi qui devrais être gêné ! Personne n'est mort après tout ! dit Sirius en s'efforçant de paraître indifférent.

Remus ne répondit pas.

- Bon je vais dans la grande salle, Jennifer doit sûrement m'attendre. Tu viens ?

- Euh non… Je voulais prendre une douche … euh oui je viens, dit-il précipitamment.

- Remus ?

- Mmmoui ?

- Si on pouvait garder ça pour nous ça serait…

- Bien sur ! Je ne dirais rien à personne !

- Merci vieux !

Ils descendirent, direction la grande salle. Remus l'arrêta un peu avant.

- Dis-moi, désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais tout va bien avec Jennifer ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oui bien sur, s'étonna Sirius. Pourquoi ?

- Bah en général quand on s'adonne à ce genre d'activités c'est qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, non ?

- Pas forcément, répondit Sirius, une légère rougeur aux joues.

- Tu maintiens que tout va bien ?

- Oui tout va parfaitement bien !

- Même pas un peu frustré ? le taquina-t-il.

- Rahh c'est bon Moony ! Oui je le suis t'es content ?

- Difficile ?

- Quoi ?

- Jennifer ! Elle est difficile ?

- N'oublie pas que c'est la pucelle de Poudlard.

- Et bien sur tu t'es mis en tête de la dépuceler ?

- Ne commence pas à vouloir me faire la leçon Moony !

- J'ai rien dit !

- Tes yeux parlent pour toi ! Et toi ? Ca avance avec … euh… comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Sarah !

- Ah oui la Serdaigle ! Alors ça avance ?

- Pas vraiment ! Mais moi je ne pense pas qu'à ça !

- Bien sur ! Après deux mois de relation, toujours rien et tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas gratifié popol d'une cajolerie ?

Remus rougit violemment.

- J'en étais sur ! Après tu oses me demander si tout va bien avec Jennifer !

Sirius rigola devant la gêne apparente de Remus.

- Moi au moins je trouve des endroits plus intimes pour faire ça !

- C'est bas ça Moony !

- Je sais ! sourit Remus.

Sirius détourna les yeux. Remus avait sourit ! Mais pas un sourire normal ! Oh non ! Pire que ça ! Un sourire de prédateur !

- Mais au fait du coup tu en es ressorti encore plus frustré non ?

Sirius rougit violemment et regarda autour de lui.

- Sirius ?

- Moony ! T'as besoin de me rappeler cet épisode douloureux ?

- Allez Sirius ! Tu as dû vivre pire que ça quand même ! C'est bien toi qui prônes la liberté sexuelle non ? Alors jouer à « cinq contre un » ne devrait pas te gêner !

Sirius eut l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Ou était passé le gentil et sage Moony ? Lui, d'habitude si fleur bleue avec les sentiments, parlait sexe comme s'il discutait de quidditch.

- Je t'ai choqué ? s'enquit Remus.

- No… Non… c'est que je m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi ! Tu parais si… si…

- Prude ? proposa-t-il en souriant.

- Bah… euh… ouais, balbutia Sirius, de plus en plus gêné.

Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avec Moony. Pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas mais en général c'était avec James qu'il en parlait. Moony n'avait jamais exprimé l'envie d'en parler.

- Tu connais ce fameux dicton ?

- Quel dicton ?

Remus se pencha comme pour lui confier un secret d'une grande importance.

- C'est ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus ! chuchota-t-il.

Pour le coup, Sirius en resta bouche bée. Voila ce qui n'allait pas arranger ses fantasmes.

- Tu serais étonné de savoir comment je suis au fond ! continua Remus d'un air coquin.

- Ah Remus tu es là, s'écria Sarah, sa fameuse petite amie Serdaigle.

Sarah Drake ! Blonde aux yeux bleus, très studieuse, pas superficielle pour un sou et pour combler le tout extrêmement jolie et bien roulée (appréciation de Sirius Padfoot Black). Il se demandait même comment faisait Remus pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Après deux mois c'était un exploit tout de même !

Remus lui sourit.

- Euh… Ca te dérange si je te l'emprunte pour aller manger ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

- Non bien sur !

- Merci.

Elle lui prit la main pour l'amener manger avec elle. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sirius tandis que Sarah l'entraînait plus loin. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Sirius poussa un soupir de frustration une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision.

C'était irréel. Sirius se sentait vraiment bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose de rare. Moony parle de sexe ? _« C'est ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus »_ Merlin, comment voulait-il le calmer en disant des trucs comme ça ? Il avait honte ! Honte, car quand Remus avait dit ça, la seule pensée qui avait traversé son esprit c'était de le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à un de ses meilleurs amis de cette façon là !

Frustré, Sirius entra dans la grande salle. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de James, Lily, Peter et Jennifer, essayant de paraître décontracté.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Sirius essaya de rester concentré sur la conversation mais la phrase de Remus résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Etait-ce une invite ? Non sûrement pas ! Mais en même temps, ça y ressemblait vraiment. Et si Remus pensait la même chose que lui ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Jennifer qui lui fit un baiser dans le cou. Il sursauta et la regarda. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait le nier, gentille et intelligente. Que demander de mieux ? Il s'efforça de lui sourire.

oOo

_**Plus tard dans la soirée, **_

Sirius était assis avec ses amis, Remus y compris. Lily était plus loin avec Jennifer. Il était, encore une fois, plongé dans ses pensées. Comment agir avec Remus ? Normalement ! _« Mouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »_ grommela-t-il intérieurement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Moony. _« Il est parfaitement décontracté lui ! »_

- Sirius ça va ? s'enquit soudain James.

Celui-ci sursauta et reporta son attention sur mon meilleur ami.

- Ou… Oui ça va pourquoi ?

- Tu as été ailleurs toute la soirée. Tu parles pas et tu parais un peu… déboussolé, répondit James.

Sirius vit que Remus avait un petit sourire en coin. _« C'est de ta faute ! »_ Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Remus était en train de le chauffer !

- Sirius ? appela Peter.

- Euh… Tout va bien ! Je réfléchissais juste à quelques petits trucs !

- Je confirme… ça ne va pas. Si Padfoot se met à réfléchir, où va le monde ? s'esclaffa James.

- Lâche moi Prongs ! grogna Sirius, vexé.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est grognon le cabot !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cabot ? cracha Sirius.

- Wow calme-toi je rigole mon vieux, dit James en perdant son sourire.

- J'vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Sirius se leva et sans un regard pour les autres, mis à part un bref coup d'œil à un Remus surpris, il monta dans le dortoir.

- Alors ça ! s'écria James. Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état !

- Il est seulement 20h en plus ! Drôlement tôt pour aller se coucher, surenchérit Peter.

- Je vais monter lui parler ! Restez-là ! Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe ! dit Remus.

Les deux autres maraudeurs n'y comprenaient strictement rien mais ils faisaient confiance en Moony pour faire cracher le morceau à Sirius.

Remus monta les marches menant au dortoir et entrouvrit la porte. Il vu Sirius, dos à lui, face à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Il avait les mains dans les poches.

Remus s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il rougit légèrement en voyant Remus.

- Sir'… C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? s'enquit Remus d'une voix douce.

- Hein ? A cause de toi quoi ?

Son ton sonnait étrangement faux mais il s'en fichait. Il ne fallait pas que Remus sache.

- Oh pas à moi s'il te plaît ! C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Mais non pas du tout !

- Sirius !

- Mais bordel j'ai le droit de réfléchir non ? Je suis tellement con que vous trouvez incroyable que je puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit ? s'écria Sirius, les poings serrés.

- J'n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'énerva Remus. C'est juste que, bizarrement, tu es dans cet état depuis qu'on s'est parlé avant de manger !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'énerva Sirius.

- La vérité ça serait sympa ! Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était le cas ?

- Je pourrais m'excuser déjà ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état ! J'ai dit ça parce qu…

- Pourquoi Remus ? Y'avais un sens caché ? Un sous-entendu ? Une invitation masquée ? le coupa Sirius.

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! avoua Remus, une légère coloration rouge sur les joues.

- Mais merde sois clair ! s'énerva Sirius. J'en peux plus de me demander ce que tu voulais dire par là ! Tu as juste voulu t'amuser à mes dépens ou autre chose ? Un jour tu es plus prude que la pire pucelle du monde et le lendemain, tu me sors ça, tu me taquines sur ce que tu as vu et tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me baiser ! Je ne comprends plus rien moi !

- Je n'ai jamais été prude ! Enfin si… quand j'étais encore puceau… c'est-à-dire il y a deux ans mais…

- Deux ans ! répéta Sirius en le coupant. Ma première fois date de l'année dernière ! Pareil pour James ! Et Peter ça date de cette année !

- Et moi, je te dis que j'ai couché pour la première fois l'été avant la 5ème année ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien dit !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas avec une fille !

Sirius eu un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, n'arrivant pas à assimiler l'information.

- Je te dégoûte ? s'enquit Remus, d'une voix anxieuse.

Sirius releva les yeux vers lui.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et… Et Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que…

- D'après toi, on ne peut aimer qu'un type ? Les femmes ou les hommes il faut choisir ? Bah non je ne pense pas comme ça ! J'aime les deux, je n'ai rien dit parce je ne tiens pas à ce que tous le monde connaisse ma vie et j'avais peur de vos réactions !

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda Sirius d'un air blessé.

- Sincèrement qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'ne suis pas gay !

- Moi non plus mais ce n'était pas ma question ! Réponds-moi !

- Attends tu viens de me dire que tu as couché avec un mec et tu dis que tu n'es pas gay ?

- J'ai couché avec un mec, ça ne fait pas de moi un gay ! J'ai aimé ça, je dirais même adoré mais j'aime autant les filles. La vie est faite d'expériences.

- Un seul mec ?

- Oui !

- Et c'était comment ?

Remus sourit et le regarda attentivement.

- Pourquoi ? Intéressé ?

Sirius rougit violemment.

- Et c'est moi la prude de service après, railla Remus.

- Je… Je ne suis pas prude ! Excuse-moi si je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de coucher avec un mec ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Le plaisir ? Je suppose que ça veut dire oui à ma question !

- Quelle question ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais intéressé !

- Je… Mais… Je…, balbutia Sirius, tout rouge.

- Je ne vais pas te considérer comme un gay ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! Regarde moi, je n'ai pas honte ! Allez dis moi, à qui tu pensais dans la salle de bain pendant tes exercices ? Je suis sur que ce n'était pas Jennifer !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh allez ! Dis-le moi !

- Tu… Tu ne vas pas me détester hein ?

- Non Padfoot ! Tu ne m'as pas tourné le dos quand je te l'ai dit pour moi alors ne t'inquiète pas !

- C'est toi, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Il avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci sans relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi !

- Non !

- Regarde-moi !

Sirius soupira et leva les yeux vers Remus. Celui-ci arborait une jolie teinte rouge et avait un sourire ravi.

- Moi aussi !

- C'est… C'est vrai ? bafouilla Sirius.

- Oui ! rigola Remus. Ecoute je vais te laisser du temps, pour te laisser t'habituer à tout ça ! Je ne te demande rien ! Tu peux rester avec Jennifer ! Pour ma part, je ne compte pas quitter Sarah.

- On est pas amoureux hein Moony ?

- Non Sir' ! Ca sera juste pour le fun ! Du sexe et rien d'autre ! Mais je ne veux pas que ça bousille notre amitié ! Alors si tu ne le sens pas, on ne fera rien ! Notre amitié doit rester intacte !

- Pour ça je suiscent pour centd'accord ! Mais… je sais pas… c'est possible que ça change quelques trucs quand même ! Et pour James ? Peter ? On leur dira quoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir notre… arrangement ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils réagiraient et tout comme toi, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre.

- Ouais… Mais je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais rien caché à James… Ca risque d'être dur !

- Je te laisse le choix ! Je te propose du sexe et rien que du sexe … entre amis ! Encore une fois, si tu ne le sens pas …

- Je sais Moony ! C'est juste… étrange. D'habitude avec James, on parle de sexe mais jamais entre nous… non je ne suis définitivement pas attiré par James. Et voilà, que toi, le soi-disant prude de la bande, tu me montres une facette cachée de ta personnalité. C'est un peu trop d'un seul coup ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, j'aurais envie de coucher avec un mec, et je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, tu es sexy Moony mais jamais…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! Moi avant Jeff, je pensais comme toi ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible ! Et merci mais question sex-appeal, tu en as largement plus que moi ! Réfléchis-y sérieusement et tu me diras ! Tu n'es obligé de rien Sirius !

- Je sais…

- Allez viens ! Ils s'inquiètent pour toi en bas ! Ca va mieux non ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Remus lui tendit la main, Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux et posa la sienne par-dessus. Il le tira pour le mettre debout, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Sirius retint sa respiration, tout rouge, tandis que Remus sourit d'un air diabolique. Sirius avait les yeux fixés sur les lèvres tentatrices de Remus. Finalement, Remus se recula.

- Allez viens, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter en bas.

Sirius le suivit, l'esprit en déroute. Il regarda Moony descendre les escaliers, ses jolies fesses bien fermes. _« Merlin j'ai tellement envie de lui »_ geignit-il intérieurement.

oOo

_à suivre,… _

* * *

Et voilà le 1er chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour la suite je ne sais pas trop quand je vais la mettre, je promets que je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps !

Gros bisous tous le monde

Zazo+


	2. Chapter 2

**It doesn't mean anything**

**oOo **

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

**oOo **

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi ! _

**oOo**

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

**oOo**

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

**oOo**

**Remerciements à : Amandiine, Miss JaD, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Eeyore17, Reyiel, Twinzie, Enora BLACK, Leagatha et Chavie.**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Trois jours plus tard, **_

Sirius n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à Remus. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, au détriment d'heures de sommeil, et il hésitait encore. Il avait, sans conteste, envie de Remus mais de là, à franchir le pas, c'était autre chose. Il avait sa copine, bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas et était avec elle pour une mauvaise raison, il était avec elle.

_« Arrête d'essayer de te trouver des excuses ! »_ se morigéna-t-il intérieurement.

Assis dans la salle commune, il était plongé dans ses pensées. James et Lily se parlaient à voix basse pas loin, Peter faisait ses devoirs et Remus, il venait de s'asseoir juste en face de lui.

Siriussursauta, s'attirant un regard surpris de Moony. Il rougit. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes dans les yeux et inconsciemment, Sirius prit sa décision. Il avait trop envie de lui pour se demander si c'était normal. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça, il allait devenir fou à force de fantasmer sur lui.

Et Remus avait raison, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décevoir James et Peter. Il avait besoin d'eux. Il leva les yeux vers Moony qui ne l'avais pas quitté du regard et lui sourit. Il lui fit signe qu'il acceptait et Remus lui sourit en retour. Alors que Sirius se préparait à se lever (il avait une retenue), Jennifer vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

Il jura mentalement. Remus était prêt à éclater de rire devant la mine agacée de son ami.

- Siri tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Je ne peux pas là ! Je dois aller voir McGo pour ma retenue !

- Oh ! T'en as pour longtemps ?

- Ca dépend ce qu'elle me fera faire ! Sûrement récurer quelque chose ! Le mieux est que tu ne m'attendes pas ! On se verra demain !

- Ok ! Demain tu pourras vérifier mes devoirs ?

- Bien sur !

- T'es un amour !

Elle l'embrassa doucement et il se leva pour partir.

- Je t'accompagne, je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dit soudain Remus.

- Ok dépêche-toi Moony, si je suis en retard McGo me fera la peau.

Remus rigola et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Tout en marchant, Sirius lui lança des regards en coin.

- J'tourne là, dis Remus en s'arrêtant à une intersection.

- Ok ! Je…

- Dès que tu as fini, viens me retrouver devant la salle sur demande. Je t'y attendrais pour qu'on parle.

- Ok alors à tout à l'heure !

Remus lui sourit et partit vers la bibliothèque. Sirius soupira. Fichue retenue ! Il descendit, déterminé à terminer au plus vite sa corvée pour rejoindre Remus.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte du bureau de McGonagall et attendit. Après un « Entrez » sec, il entra dans la pièce.

- Ah Mr Black je vous attendais ! Approchez !

Sirius soupira et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- J'aimerais comprendre. Vous êtes très doués en métamorphose alors pourquoi aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas été capable de faire l'exercice demandé ? Avez-vous des problèmes ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que McGonagall lui posait ce genre de questions. Il est dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ? Remus qui parle de sexe, et maintenant, McGo qui lui demande si tout va bien !

- Mr Black ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui… je veux dire non je n'ai pas de problèmes. Je ne me suis pas concentré c'est tout !

- D'après vos autres professeurs, ça vous arrive très souvent depuis quelques jours !

_« Trois jours pour êtes exact »_ se dit-il.

- Je vous assure que tout va bien !

_« Tout sera réglé à partir de ce soir »_

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ma retenue ? s'enquit-il.

- Restez-là ! On va travailler sur l'exercice du cours d'aujourd'hui.

Sirius soupira. Il allait être en retard, McGonagall était une folle de travail. Tant qu'il ne le fera pas parfaitement, elle le gardera dans cette classe.

En effet, une heure et demie plus tard, il était encore là, en train de faire et refaire l'exercice. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un Argus Rusard fou de rage.

- Il est où ? s'écria-t-il. Ah Black cette fois je vous tiens !

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Rusard ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

- Il a encore lâché des bombabouses dans les couloirs ! s'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sirius.

- Mr Black est en retenue depuis une heure et demie Mr Rusard !

Sirius sourit. Il savait que Remus y était pour quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il s'impatientait. Tout à coup, alors que Rusard parlait avec McGonagall, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Remus ! Il était entré et avait la cape de James. Il frissonna violemment tandis que Remus laissa ses doigts se balader dans son dos.

- Mr Black ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit McGonagall.

- Ou… Oui, balbutia celui-ci, tout rouge.

- Bien ! Je pense que ça ira pour ce soir. Tâchez de vous concentrer davantage en cours ! Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune.

- Merci professeur. Bonne soirée.

Sirius se sentit tirer en avant. Il essaya de garder un air naturel tandis qu'il passait à côté de Rusard. Il lui offrit un grand sourire innocent et sortit de la pièce.

Il souffla et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Remus ! chuchota-t-il. Ca ne va pas non ! On aurait pu se faire prendre !

- J'croyais que t'aimait les situations dangereuses ? susurra une voix à côté de lui.

- Pas devant McGo !

- A qui parlez-vous Mr Black ? s'enquit celle-ci d'un air soupçonneux.

Sirius sursauta.

- A personne ! Je me parle à moi-même ! Je réfléchis à voix haute en fait !

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et retourna dans son bureau.

- Dépêchez-vous de retourner dans votre salle commune avant le couvre feu Black, cracha Rusard. Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de vous coller.

Sirius ne répondit pas et marcha vers les escaliers. Remus le suivait et de temps en temps, sa main frôlait les fesses de Sirius. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus chaud et à la fin, il était presque en train de courir pour aller au plus vite à la salle sur demande.

Arrivé devant le fameux tableau, Sirius se stoppa. Il sentit Remus passer devant lui, il était sûrement en train de passer trois fois devant. Une porte apparut quelques minutes après. Remus l'ouvrit et Sirius entra à l'intérieur. Il y avait un canapé, un feu de cheminée et un énorme lit.

Soudain intimidé, Sirius s'avança doucement et passa sa main sur le haut du canapé. Il se retourna et vit que Remus était en train de retirer la cape.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Sirius le rejoignit. Remus se pencha pour servir deux verres de whisky pur feu. Sirius le prit d'une main tremblante et le but d'un trait.

- Euh… Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de boire aussi vite ! Si tu ne te sens pas prêt on ne fera rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois ivre !

Sirius soupira et posa son verre.

- Ecoute ! Je suis prêt, j'ai envie de toi Remus c'est juste… c'est bizarre ! On est amis et j'ai peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous ! Je veux dire… Je sais que c'est juste du sexe mais… j'ai pas envie qu'on finisse par se détester !

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Je sais que ça ne se voit pas mais moi aussi je suis mort de trouille ! Je le cache car tu l'es bien assez pour deux ! Oui c'est que du sexe et c'est justement grâce à ça que notre amitié ne risque rien. Pas de sentiments, pas de promesse, juste des parties de jambes en l'air !

- Ok ! Donc tu me promets que ça changera rien entre nous hein ?

- C'est promis !

- Ok !

Un silence pesant et interminable s'abattit entre les deux amis. Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi faire, après tout, lui n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Et puis comment décidait-on celui qui serait en dessous ?

- Sirius je vois bien que tu as encore des questions ! Vas-y !

- Euh… Comment on décide… je veux dire… celui qui se…

- Ca sera moi !

- Toi ?

- Tu veux que ce soit toi ?

- Non ! Euh… c'est pas que j'ai un problème avec ça mais…

- Il te faudra un peu de temps je suppose, sourit Remus. Et puis j'ai fait les deux donc ça ne me dérange pas.

- O… Ok…

Sirius esquissa un mouvement vers lui mais changea d'avis au dernier moment. Remus retint un éclat de rire devant la gêne de son ami, c'était tellement rare de le voir comme ça, si peu sur le lui. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Sirius le regarda quelques minutes puis accepta de se laisser diriger.

Remus le mit debout et lâcha sa main. Sans quitter Sirius du regard, il enleva sa propre chemise, boutons par boutons. Il jeta son habit sur le canapé, en sentant le regard de Sirius fixer sur son torse. Il finit par sortir de sa léthargie et commença également à se déshabiller.

Ils se dévoraient mutuellement du regard. Remus essayait de rester calme, appréciant du regard le torse fin mais musclé de Sirius. Il enleva son pantalon découvrant un boxer noir. Sirius avait le regard fixé dessus.

Remus se rapprocha de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui le fit sursauter. Sirius plongea son regard gris insondable dans les iris dorés de Remus tandis que celui-ci était en train de descendre très lentement la braguette de son pantalon. Il s'agenouilla pour lui retirer complètement.

Sirius retint son souffle. Il était (uniquement) en boxer et Remus était à genoux devant lui, juste au bon niveau.

- Si tu veux faire machine arrière, dis-le maintenant ! souffla Remus.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de Remus. Celui-ci sourit et lui retira son boxer, exposant ainsi sa complète nudité.

Il prit son membre dans sa main droite, faisant gémir Sirius. Il entama un mouvement de va et vient, agrémenté, par moment, de petits coups de langues.

Quand il le prit en bouche, Sirius poussa un long gémissement. Aussitôt, Remus se retira et poussa Sirius sur le canapé. Il avança à quatre pattes et reprit son membre dans la main. Il recommença comme tout à l'heure pour finir par le prendre dans sa bouche.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis depuis six ans, était là, à genoux devant lui et il… Merlin ce n'est pas possible !

Il se mit à gémir quand Remus accéléra le mouvement, le tuant de décharges de plaisir intenses. Il imprima le rythme imposé par Moony et bougea ses hanches.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, Sirius poussa un long râle et se libéra dans la bouche de son ami. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, il était dans un autre monde, celui de la volupté.

Remus se releva vers Sirius et se mit à parsemer pleins de petits bisous sur son torse, son cou, son visage.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il à son oreille.

Sirius hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Sirius ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu m'as pas dit… peut-être que tu ne veux pas justement parce qu'on est amis… dans ce cas-là dis le moi… je…

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase car Sirius s'était penché vers lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser hésitant comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction. Aussi vivement qu'il l'avait embrassé, Sirius se recula et interrogea craintivement son ami du regard. Remus sourit et se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser.

Leurs langues se mélangèrent avidement. Sans contrôler ses gestes, Sirius caressait le corps de Remus comme un vorace. Il découvrait chaque parcelle de son corps, si bien, qu'en à peine quelques minutes, son membre se réveilla.

Remus le guida vers le lit tout en cessant de l'embrasser. Quand ce n'était pas sur la bouche, il dévorait son cou, son menton, ses joues… tout ce qui passait sous ses dents.

Puis avant d'arriver au lit, Remus le fit tournoyer et il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Sirius s'approcha et caressa ses hanches, ses fesses. Remus prit la main de Sirius et la posa sur son sexe. Puis une fois que Sirius eut commencé sa caresse, Remus prit son autre main pour la guider jusqu'à son intimité. D'un regard par-dessus son épaule, il lui donna le feu vert.

Celui-ci, enhardi, fit ce que lui demandait silencieusement son ami. Remus se cambrait de plus en plus, le suppliant de venir en lui. Rien qu'à l'entendre gémir, Sirius était prêt à se libérer mais il parvint à garder un minimum de self contrôle puis, encouragé par Remus, il le pénétra. D'abord tout doucement puis il s'arrêta.

- Sirius ! Ne t'arrête pas ! haleta Remus.

Il entama alors un lent mouvement de va et viens, pour ne pas lui faire mal mais ce fut sans compter sur Remus. Il bougea des hanches, se cambra pour qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite et plus fort.

Après quelques minutes, Sirius reprit confiance en lui et accéléra le rythme faisant crier son _amant_.

- Moony…

Remus était dans l'incapacité de répondre autre chose que des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Sirius était plongé dans un autre monde. C'était tellement bon, tellement intense. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir ça.

- Sir'… Je vais…

Remus se libéra dans la main de son ami. Sirius le rejoignit dans l'extase quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'affala à côté de lui sur le lit, la respiration saccadée et les yeux fermés, sans se rendre compte que Remus le fixait.

- Alors tu trouves que ça a changé quelque chose entre nous ? s'enquit Remus d'une voix amusée.

Sirius sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que Remus ne se lève.

- Si on reste trop longtemps, les autres vont se poser des questions, dit-il doucement.

Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande, caché sous la cape de James. Leurs mains se frôlaient tandis qu'ils avançaient. Sirius lui jetait des regards du coin de l'œil. Remus paraissait normal, comme s'ils venaient juste de faire un tour entre amis. _« Comment il fait ? »_

Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils enlevèrent la cape et entrèrent. James était assis sur le canapé, les attendant ! Peter devait déjà être monté se coucher.

- Hey les gars vous étiez où ? s'enquit James en les voyant.

- On a été faire un petit tour dans les cuisines ! mentit Remus.

- Tous les deux tous seuls ? Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?

- Fais pas ta jalouse Prongs ! Si je ne me trompe pas tu étais très occupé avec Lily ! railla Sirius.

- C'n'est pas une raison. Et pourquoi vous êtes resté si longtemps ?

- On as parlé c'est tout ! C'est quoi ton problème ? fit Sirius, agacé.

- Wow ne t'énerve pas ! Mon problème ? Ca serait plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Lily mais j'essaye d'en passer autant avec vous ! Alors si vous partez tous les deux dans votre coin je ne sais pas trop comment faire !

- Euh… j'suis toujours là vous savez, intervint doucement Remus.

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Ecoute Sir', je voulais pas m'énerver mais je me demandais où vous étiez c'est tout. Je sais qu'une retenue ne dure pas aussi longtemps alors je me posais des questions !

- On a été faire un tour aux cuisines, on a grignoté, parlé et rigolé ! Point barre ! La prochaine fois tu viendras si tu y tiens tant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'à ce moment-là tu seras occupé avec ta copine. Oh attention je suis ravi que tu es finalement réussi à sortir avec elle, vu depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes. C'est sensass mais en attendant nous, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe !

Un silence désagréable s'installa suite à la tirade de Sirius.

- J'suis désolé, fit sincèrement James. Je ne pensais pas que je passais autant de temps avec elle. Ecoute on va se rattraper hein ? Lily n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle veut réviser tranquille alors on en profitera ! T'es partant ?

- Bien sur ! Si on montait ? J'suis vanné !

Remus avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et monta le premier. A peine installé dans son lit, Sirius était prêt à s'endormir. Mais James sauta sur son lit.

- Prêt pour une discussion de mecs ?

- James….

- J'peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Remus.

- Bien sur Mus', sourit James. Allez viens !

Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius, qui lui se redressa.

- Alors … euh… de quoi on pourrait parler ?

- Comme d'habitude non ? soupira Sirius.

- Bah non Remus ne…

- Remus est tout à fait capable de parler filles et sexe ! intervint celui-ci, parlant de lui à la troisième personne.

James le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Remus. Ca te semble si improbable que ça ?

Sirius jubilait intérieurement. C'était au tour de James d'être scotché.

- No… Non, balbutia James. Ca se passe bien avec la serdaigle ?

- Ouais ça va ! Elle est gentille, intelligente et jolie ! Je te demande par pour Lily, on connaît tous la réponse !

James prit un air rêveur puis se reprit.

- Et toi Sirius ? s'enquit James.

- Moi quoi ?

- Avec Jennifer ! Ca a l'air d'aller !

- Ca se passe bien ! répondit seulement Sirius.

- T'n'as pas choisi la plus facile ! s'esclaffa James.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu as consommé avec Lils ?

- Non mais on a tout notre temps ! Et puis moi ça fait pas deux mois encore ! dit-il en direction de Remus.

- Je m'en doutais, marmonna celui-ci.

- Sérieusement comment tu fais mumus ? insista James. Tu dois être sacrément frustré !

- Non ça va mieux ! se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Comment ça, ça va mieux ? Plaisirs solitaires où… plaisirs solitaires ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Non… enfin oui mais…

- Tu as été voir ailleurs ? s'écria James sous le choc.

Remus rougit.

- Bon et si on parlait d'autres choses ? dit Sirius pour sauver Remus de cet interrogatoire. Quidditch ?

- Ok. J'ai appris que Jefferson McCormick avait rejoint l'équipe de…

James partit dans un long monologue sur les transferts des joueurs. Remus remercia silencieusement Sirius du regard.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'endormirent tous sur le lit de Sirius. Les uns serrés contre les autres.

- Pitié que personne ne nous voit comme ça, marmonna James d'une voix endormie. Ils nous croiraient gays !

Sirius se raidit et lança un regard à Remus. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis Remus se pencha. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Rassuré, Sirius ferma les yeux et s'endormit à la suite de James. Remus ne tarda pas à faire de même. Il passa sa main sur la taille de Sirius et s'envola pour le pays des rêves.

oOo

_à suivre,… _

_

* * *

_

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous as plu et que le lemon ne vous as pas trop choqué

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je ne mords pas

**Moony :** héhé c'est ce qu'elle dit... _¤ sourire en coin ¤_

**Padfoot :** ouais faut pas la croire... _¤ grand sourire sadique ¤_

_¤ va se cacher rouge de gêne ¤_


	3. Chapter 3

**It doesn't mean anything**

**oOo**

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

**oOo**

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**oOo**

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

**oOo**

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

**oOo**

**Remerciements à : MissJaD, Twinzie, Enora BLACK, Abelforth Dumbledore, Chavie, Leagatha, Eeyore17 et Thalie.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Sirius se réveilla en entendant l'eau couler. Quelqu'un prenait sa douche. Il voulut s'étirer mais il sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et vit un bras et une touffe de cheveux dorés. Remus ! Qu'est-ce que Remus faisait dans son lit ? Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Hier soir dans la salle sur demande, et puis la discussion dans son lit avec James et Remus. Tiens d'ailleurs où était James ?

Sirius tourna la tête mais ne le vit pas. C'était sûrement lui qui prenait sa douche. Il entendait Peter ronfler. Il se tourna vers Remus, pour constater que celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé et qu'il le fixait du regard.

Puis Remus lui sourit et s'étira, faisant remonter son t-shirt et exposant son ventre plat aux yeux appréciateurs de Sirius. Celui-ci passa ses doigts sur une fine cicatrice allant de son nombril jusqu'à ses côtes, côté droit. Remus sursauta mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas qu'on voie ses cicatrices.

Sirius, qui voyait bien la gêne de son ami, retira sa main et le laissa se lever. Il essaya de lui sourire mais Remus du sentir qu'il était forcé car il se figea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il.

- Rien, mentit Sirius en fuyant son regard.

- Sirius si tu ne veux pas que notre… arrangement change quoi que ce soit entre nous, ne me mens pas et dis-moi ce qui te gêne.

- Il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation à tout ça… Je sais pas… C'est juste… bizarre. Hier encore on était simplement amis et là…

- On est toujours amis non ?

- Oui bien sur mais pas simplement… je pense qu'on peux dire qu'hier on a fait quelque chose que les amis ne font pas généralement. Enfin les amis hommes du moins !

- Je pense que tu as touché le point sensible du problème ! Je ne suis pas une fille. Bien… Tu as honte ?

- Non ! Rem' je t'assure que je n'ai pas honte de… de ce qu'on a fait… c'est juste que c'est nouveau… mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Après une bonne douche et un ptit déj bien copieux, je serais comme avant ! Le bon vieux padfoot insouciant et gamin, prêt à faire des blagues aux serpentards.

Remus sourit.

- Je t'avoue que je préfère le Sirius insouciant et gamin.

Un sourire lent et entendu s'afficha sur le visage de Sirius.

- Bordel dis-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'écria Remus, affichant un air horrifié.

- Oh si tu l'a dit !

- Tu n'as rien entendu !

- Si j'ai…

- Non rien du tout ! Je vais prendre ma douche !

Il sauta du lit et couru dans la salle de bain. Sirius éclata de rire et se recoucha dans son lit.

oOo

Sirius et James étaient partis faire un tour dans le château, histoire de parler un peu, Peter était avec sa petite amie à la bibliothèque, tandis que Remus était dans la salle commune. Il lisait tranquillement un bouquin quand Sarah entra dans la pièce. James lui avait donné le mot de passe. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

Il leva la tête vers elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Cette nuit ! Avec Sirius ! Tu vois maintenant ?

- Ah ! Oui c'était bien !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- C'est tout ? Tu as couché avec un de tes meilleurs amis et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? C'était bien !

- Je ne vais pas te donner des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé Sarah ! C'était super, mieux qu'avec Jeff ! J'ai pris un pied d'enfer, je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus !

- Moi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un pied d'enfer ! soupira-t-elle. Enfin mon pied tout court d'ailleurs !

Remus ne répondit pas.

- Remus ?

- Non Sarah ! On en a déjà parlé ! Je tiens trop à toi pour faire ça !

- Et Sirius alors ?

- Sirius c'est… différent et tu le sais.

- Remus je sais que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment mais quel mal y aurait-il à se faire plaisir ?

- Mais…

- Hypothèse ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

Remus sursauta.

- C'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai dit « hypothèse » !

- Je suppose qu'il faudrait tout arrêter ! Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais je…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas je sais… soupira-t-elle. Bon ! Je vais y aller moi ! J'ai un entraînement de quidditch. A plus tard !

Elle sortit de la salle commune très vite. Lily entra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air perplexe.

- Je viens de croiser Sarah et elle avait l'air … bizarre, dit-elle à Remus.

- Bizarre ?

- Perdue dans ses pensées et un peu triste. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non ! On a juste parlés !

- Ah ok ! Dis-moi ça s'est bien passé avec Sirius hier soir ?

- Vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ? Oui c'était parfait !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Remus !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ca va mal se finir !

- Mais non ! Je sais ce que je fais Lils !

- Non justement tu ne sais rien. Imagine une seconde que ça se passe pas comme tu l'as prévu, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu pleureras la perte d'un de tes meilleurs amis !

- Ecoute j'apprécie que tu te soucie de moi mais je t'assure que tout se passera bien ! Maintenant tu m'excuse mais je vais monter dans mon dortoir finir de lire ce bouquin.

Remus se leva et partit, laissant Lily songeuse et inquiète.

oOo

Sirius et James marchaient côte à côte dans le parc. Ils avaient épuisés plusieurs sujets de conversation. Le quidditch, les filles, le sexe et les blagues. Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

- Dis-moi tu saurais avec qui Remus a trompé Sarah ? s'enquit James, soudainement.

Sirius se mit à tousser violemment.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Comme ça, par curiosité ! Jamais j'aurais cru Remus capable de courir deux lièvres à la fois ! C'est nous d'habitude ! Enfin c'était moi et c'est toi !

- Merci pour la précision, marmonna Sirius.

- Quoi tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas encore trompé la gentille Jennifer ?

Sirius se pinça les lèvres.

- J'en étais sure ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Ah ?

- Non et j'aimerais changer de sujet s'il te plaît !

- Ok ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour Remus.

_« C'est avec moi triple andouille ! » _

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais, si tu lui as promis de rien dire je comprends !

- Désolé !

- Non c'est bon ! Une promesse est une promesse.

Sirius poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement et sourit à James. Il avait envie de lui dire mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Il penserait quoi au juste ? Que son meilleur ami est devenu gay ? _« Je ne suis pas gay ! »_ Il serait choqué de savoir ce que deux de ses meilleurs amis ont fait ! _« Et pourtant c'était foutrement bon » _Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Sirius ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs ?

- Hein ? Oh je réfléchissais à un truc c'est tout !

- Tu réfléchis souvent ces temps si ! T'es sur que tout va bien ? Tu n'as aucun problème hein ?

- James tout va bien !

- Je sais quand tu me mens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- Pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de faire le point d'abord ! Ne m'en veux pas !

- Prends ton temps mon vieux ! Quand tu te sentiras prêt, je serais là !

- Merci Prongs !

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et rien pendant quelques minutes puis décidèrent de remonter dans la salle commune.

oOo

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, **_

Remus et Sirius continuaient de se voir dans la salle sur demande. Ils ne pouvaient guère se voir plus d'une ou deux fois par semaine. Leurs copines respectives et James, Lily et Peter découvriraient tout de suite le pot aux roses. Enfin Sarah et Lily le savaient déjà mais ça, Sirius ne le savait pas.

Sirius n'avait toujours pas couché avec Jennifer mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était plus sa priorité maintenant. A vrai dire, il éprouvait des scrupules à être avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle semblait s'être vraiment accrochée à lui et Sirius ne voulait pas lui prendre sa virginité dans ces conditions. _« Merlin ! Moony a déteint sur moi ! »_

Ils étaient tous à pré au lard, le dernier week end avant les vacances de Noël. Sirius était venu avec Jennifer, Remus avec Sarah, James avec Lily et Peter avec Melinda, une poufsouffle de 6ème année.

Tous les six, assis autour d'une table aux trois balais, parlaient de leurs projets de vacances. Sirius allait chez Remus la première semaine. Il se mit à repenser à la façon dont Remus lui avait demandé.

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_Alors qu'ils venaient juste de coucher ensemble, Sirius s'allongea à côté de Remus, la respiration saccadée, les yeux clos._

_Remus se tourna vers lui._

_- Paddy ?_

_- Mmm…_

_- Tu fais quelque chose la première semaine des vacances ? _

_- James va chez Lily donc je pensais essayer de squatter chez ma cousine Andromeda._

_- Ah oui ! Comment va Nymphadora ? Ca lui fait quel âge maintenant ?_

_- C'est une vraie démone ! Elle va avoir trois ans ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais vu une petite fille si maligne ! En plus elle commence à montrer des dons de métamorphomage alors t'imagine la gamine ! _

_- J'suis sur que t'exagère ! Tu n'as pas de patience avec les enfants ! _

_- Normal ça fait que chialer ! En plus c'est une fille, tu connais le fameux adage : les filles sont des pisseuses et des chialeuses en puissance ! _

_Remus éclata de rire. _

_- T'es le plus grand macho que je connaisse ! s'esclaffa Remus._

_- J'suis pas macho mais réaliste voilà tout ! Et toi tu fais quoi ?_

_- Moi je vais rester chez moi pour la première semaine et après je viendrais chez James. _

_- Tu seras avec tes parents ?_

_- Non ils partent deux semaines en France avec des collègues de mon père. J'aurais la maison pour moi tout seul ! _

_Sirius ne répondit pas et lui sourit. _

_- Donc je me disais … à moins que tu veuille absolument aller chez ta cousine, tu pourrais… venir chez moi…_

_- T'es sur ? Je ne suis pas facile à vivre !_

_- Sirius ça fait sept ans qu'on partage le même dortoir, j'ai pu constater par moi-même que tu étais chiant ! Donc oui je suis sur ! Mais toi tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ! _

_- Bien sur que j'accepte ! s'écria Sirius._

_Il se jeta sur Remus pour l'embrasser et plus, décidé à le remercier de l'avoir invité. _

_**oOo Fin Flash Back oOo**_

- Sirius ? Youhou Sirius tu m'écoutes ? s'enquit James.

Sirius sursauta et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais pour la première semaine des vacances !

- Je vais chez ma cousine Andromeda ! Et après je reviens chez toi ! Le 25 c'est ça ?

- Ouais ! Et toi Remus ?

- Moi je pars avec mes parents en France. Je reviens le 25 matin. Les autres ?

- Moi je vais aux Etats-Unis avec mon père, répondit Sarah.

- Moi je rentre chez moi pour les deux semaines, dit Jennifer.

- Je vais chez moi avec Melinda et après on vous rejoins chez toi James, termina Peter.

- C'est parfait tout ça ! sourit James. Bon et si on allait faire un tour chez Zonko ?

- Encore ? soupira Lily. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! sourit-il en l'embrassant. Vous venez les gars ?

Remus, Sirius James et Peter laissèrent donc les filles entre elles.

oOo

Alors qu'il déambulait dans le magasin, Remus surprit Sirius dans une allée, seul. Il passa sa main sur ses fesses, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, surpris. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que c'était Remus.

- Que dirais-tu si on s'éclipsait ? murmura Remus à son oreille.

- Maintenant ? souffla Sirius. Mais…

- Allez s'il te plaît !

- On a plus qu'une semaine à tenir avant d'être seuls une semaine entière. Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi à ce moment là.

Remus laissa un gémissement de plaisir à l'idée de faire ce qu'il voulait de Sirius.

- Ah cette idée est loin de te déplaire n'est-ce pas ! railla Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Remus rougit et embrassa Sirius. C'était un baiser féroce, impérieux empreint de désir et de frustration contenue.

Sirius le colla contre lui et passa ses mains sur ses fesses. Remus grogna puis finit par se détacher de lui.

- Cette semaine à intérêt à passer vite, marmonna Remus.

- On pourrait se rejoindre ce soir si tu veux ?

Remus grogna et reprit les lèvres de son ami. Il insinua sa main sous le t-shirt de Sirius et caressa son dos.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, haleta Sirius entre deux baisers.

- Après le dîner, je dirais que j'ai rendez-vous avec Sarah et toi tu diras que tu vas faire un tour ! murmura Remus.

- Ok !

Remus posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son ami et le mordit légèrement. Renversant la tête en arrière, Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser et prirent tous les deux un chemin différent, sans remarquer qu'une personne n'avait rien loupé de leur échange. James Potter se tenait dans un coin, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Ils comprenaient mieux les dernières semaines où ces deux là partaient plusieurs fois dans leur coin.

Il resta là quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua la tête et sortit du magasin pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était en colère ! Non pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble mais parce que Sirius avait eu plusieurs occasions de lui dire et il n'en avait rien fait ! Et pire que tout, ils avaient chacun leurs copines.

James soupira et s'exhorta au calme. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas. Il re rentra dans le magasin et se balada dans les rayons, l'air de rien.

Ils finirent par rejoindre les filles dans la rue principale. Elles avaient des paquets dans les mains. Ils rentrèrent tous au château.

oOo

Le soir même, Remus dit aux autres qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sarah. Lily lui sourit, parfaitement consciente que c'était faux.

- Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ici ? s'enquit James.

Lui aussi savait, pour les avoir surpris et entendus cette après midi mais il acceptait très mal le fait que deux de ses meilleurs amis lui mentait.

- Parce qu'on ne serait pas tranquille.

Remus sortit de la salle commune avec un regard rapide à Sirius. Lily reprit l'attention de James en lui parlant de ses parents qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il simplement.

- Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt James.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Lily le retint.

- J'étais en train de te parler au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

- Mais Lily…

- Laisse-le ! Il a envie d'être seul !

James croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. Sirius, qui avait suivi l'échange verbal du couple Potter, avait un petit sourire en coin. Il remercia silencieusement Lily du regard et sortit de la salle commune.

Peu après, Peter monta se coucher, laissant James et Lily seuls dans la salle commune.

- Je suppose que je suis le dernier au courant hein ? l'accusa celui-ci.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je les ai vus à Zonko, dans une allée vide !

- Ah !

- Oui « ah » ! J'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement ! De la bouche de mon meilleur ami pourquoi pas ? J'ai une tête d'homophobe ou quoi ?

- Non mais je pense que Sirius à peur de te dégoûter ! Pour lui, il n'est pas gay, il couche avec Remus un point c'est tout ! Tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec ça ! Il a peur que tu le considère autrement en sachant cela.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Remus ! Tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami ! On se parle beaucoup tous les deux. Il y a des choses plus faciles de dire à une fille qu'à ses potes !

- Et tu vas me dire que tu approuves ? Ils ont tous les deux une petite amie et en parallèle ils couchent ensemble ! C'est dégueulasse pour elles ! Et ce soir, Remus qui dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec Sarah alors qu'il… Ils sont sûrement ensemble en ce moment !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de les juger. Je pense comme toi. Je pense que tout ça, ça va mal se finir mais ce n'est pas à nous de nous en mêler ! Ils doivent régler ça ensemble !

Voyant que James ne paraissait pas convaincu, Lily l'embrassa et ils allèrent se coucher.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

* * *

_Kikoo tous le monde ! Pfiou j'ai du attendre toute la journée que mon chapitre veuille bien s'uploader ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Le chapitre 4 ne tardera pas trop à venir, c'est promis._

_Je vous fais à tous et à toutes de gros bisous_

_Zazo+_


	4. Chapter 4

**It doesn't mean anything**

**oOo**

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

**oOo**

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**oOo**

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

**oOo**

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

**oOo**

**Remerciements à : Amandiine, Abelforth Dumbledore, Slythebi, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Eilanbanshee, Leagatha, Twinzie, Yume-chan05, Chavie, Enora BLACK et MissJaD. **Un grand merci à **Tonkie** pour son avis :-)

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Une semaine plus tard, **_

La semaine s'était écoulée très lentement au goût de Remus. De même pour Sirius. Ils s'étaient vus une fois pendant la semaine et maintenant, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, être seul chez Remus pour les vacances.

James n'avait plus rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'observer ses deux amis et d'essayer de comprendre. Il savait aussi que Sirius n'allait pas chez Andromeda et que Remus ne partait pas avec ses parents. Ils allaient passer la première semaine tous les deux. Au fond de lui, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre les copines de ses amis, Sarah et Jennifer, mais de l'autre, il voyait bien qu'ils s'appréciaient plus qu'en simples amis. Maintenant le tout c'était qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Ils montèrent dans les calèches pour aller à la gare de Pré au lard. Peter était dans une autre avec Melinda, Remus et Sarah. James monta avec Lily, Sirius et Jennifer.

Tenant Lily dans ses bras, James constata une fois de plus la distance entre Sirius et Jennifer. Elle lui tenait la main mais il ne la regardait pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur le paysage dehors sous l'œil triste de sa petite amie. Alors pour lui changer les idées, James entama une conversation avec elle.

Conversation auquel Sirius ne participa pas. Quand les calèches s'arrêtèrent, ils firent descendre les filles puis sortirent. Ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Sirius se mit sur la banquette gauche, en face de Remus, à côté de la fenêtre. Sarah était assise à côté de Remus. James tenait encore Lily dans ses bras, à côté de Sarah. Et Jennifer était assise à côté de Sirius avec Peter et Melinda.

Tout ce petit monde commença à parler et rigoler, enfin sauf Sirius. Un discret coup de pied de Remus, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il participa à la conversation sans grand enthousiasme. Le trajet passa relativement vite, selon les points de vues.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de Londres. James se rapprocha de ses trois meilleurs amis et leur donna un stylo à chacun.

- C'est un portoloin. Vous dites portus et il vous emmènera devant les grilles de chez moi. Je serais là !

Sirius le prit et sourit.

- On se voit le 25 mon pote !

- Passez de bonnes vacances.

A ce moment, Lily aperçut ses parents. James pâlit soudainement et adressa un bref sourire à ses amis.

Les parents de Lily s'avancèrent.

- Bonjour, lança le père de Lily à la cantonade.

- Papa ! Maman ! Je vous présente James, mon petit ami. Sois gentil papa !

La supplique de Lily eu pour effet de faire pâlir encore plus James. Sirius du se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Et voici Sirius, Remus, Peter et Melinda.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Sirius vit que Jennifer avait rejoint ses parents. Elle parlait avec eux et le montrait du doigt. Jurant mentalement, Sirius pria pour qu'ils s'éclipsent avant que Jennifer ne se mette en tête de lui présenter ses parents. Malheureusement, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. Jennifer s'approcha avec ses parents.

- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Sirius, mon petit ami, sourit celle-ci.

Remus sourit devant le sourire forcé de son ami. Il serra la main du père et fit un baisemain à sa mère. Au moins il avait appliqué les bonnes manières de son rang. La famille de Jennifer était une famille de sang pur, et donc Sirius, sans le vouloir, venait de marquer un bon point.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes quand une fusée rose fonça sur Sirius. Une petite fille de bientôt trois ans, les cheveux roses, prénommée Nymphadora Tonks.

- Nymphadora ! s'écria Sirius. On ne fonce pas sur les gens comme ça !

- M'a manqué Sirius ! dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

- Cette gamine sait comment s'y prendre ! marmonna-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle éclata de rire et lui fit un gros câlin.

- Bon voici Nymphadora Tonks, ma petite cousine, dit-il à tout le monde.

Elle regarda tout le monde mais son regard s'arrêta sur Remus. Elle sourit puis tendit les bras. Mal à l'aise, Remus la prit et elle se blottit dans ses grands bras, la tête nichée dans son cou.

- Bah dis donc on peut dire que tu lui fait de l'effet ! railla James.

- Ca prouve qu'elle est intelligente ! rigola Remus.

- Où est ta mère Dora ? demanda Sirius.

- Elle arrive, murmura-t-elle en se cramponnant à Remus, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une voix féminine retentit au début du quai.

- Sirius Black ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Comment passer inaperçu avec une telle famille, soupira celui-ci d'un ton faussement désespéré.

- Comme si tu voulais passer inaperçu, railla Peter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire quand Andromeda Tonks les rejoignit. Jennifer dit au revoir à tout le monde et partit avec ses parents. Soulagé, Sirius lança un bref regard à Remus.

- Tu es là chipie ! Dès qu'on est arrivé, elle s'est mise à courir partout pour te trouver ! soupira Andromeda.

Sirius fit les présentations. Seul James l'avait déjà vue.

- Tu es prêt on peut y aller ? s'enquit-elle à Sirius.

- Oui ! On y va !

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il croyait que Sirius n'y allait pas ? Il finit par dire au revoir à ses amis et partit avec Lily et sa famille. Peter partit avec Melinda. Andromeda se tourna donc vers Remus, le dernier encore présent. Il rougit sous l'œil scrutateur de la cousine de Sirius.

- Voici donc le fameux Remus de tes lettres.

Ils rougirent de concert.

- Allez dépêchez vous ! Ted nous attend. On vous accompagne en voiture jusqu'à chez nous et après vous pourrez emprunter la cheminée.

Ils prirent leurs malles réduites et les mirent dans leurs poches. Ils suivirent Andromeda jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Ted les attendait dans la voiture.

Ils montèrent à l'arrière. Sirius n'eu même pas le plaisir d'être à côté de son ami car Nymphadora pleura pour être au milieu. Sirius marmonna un « sale gosse » et Ted démarra la voiture.

Le voyage fut un véritable calvaire pour Sirius. Nymphadora, du haut de ses « presque » trois ans, avait décidé d'accaparer son Remus. _« Minute ! J'ai pensé **mon** Remus ? »_ Sirius secoua la tête. _« Il ne m'appartient pas ! Et puis c'est ridicule d'être jaloux d'une gamine de trois ans ! » _Il croisa le regard surpris de Moony et rougit.

- Alors vous allez faire quoi pendant cette semaine ? s'enquit soudain Andromeda.

Ils se regardèrent et rougirent instantanément. Andromeda eu un petit rire, comprenant parfaitement la raison de leurs rougeurs.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Tonks. Andromeda les invita à boire un thé, et sans qu'ils puissent refuser, ils s'étaient retrouvés assis à la cuisine, des tasses de thé fumantes devant eux.

Ted leur posa plusieurs questions, à la fin Remus était le seul à répondre. Sirius soupira, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bon je crois qu'on vous a assez retenu comme ça ! sourit Ted. Vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez bien entendu.

Sirius se mit debout quelques secondes plus tard. Remus se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'empressement de son ami et se mit debout à son tour. Nymphadora sauta dans les bras de Sirius pour l'embrasser puis tendit ses bras vers Remus.

- C'est rare qu'elle soit si câline avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas ! s'étonna Andromeda. Elle vous aime beaucoup !

- Elle est adorable, répondit Remus en souriant.

- Fayot, le taquina gentiment Sirius.

Après les au revoir, Remus fut le premier à utiliser la cheminée.

- Sirius c'est sérieux entre vous deux ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! mentit-il en rougissant.

- Bah voyons ! Allez bonnes vacances mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles seront excellentes.

Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire et entra dans la cheminée. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut.

Il arriva chez Remus. Il eu à peine le temps de poser sa mini malle sur la table et de se dépoussiérer un peu, que Remus lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

Il répondit à son étreinte et son baiser avec toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé ses derniers jours et surtout aujourd'hui.

La veste de l'animagus tomba à ses pieds. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il aimait quand Remus le déshabillait.

Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'en boxer, Remus agissait avec rapidité et calme. Avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son boxer, Sirius stoppa les mains du loup garou et entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour.

Il lui enleva sa cape, sa chemise et son pantalon. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son ami tandis que celui-ci se tortillait pour enlever ses chaussettes. Il lui enleva son boxer et le força à s'asseoir dur le canapé. A genoux devant lui, Sirius prit son membre en main en le fixant dans les yeux. Remus gémit longuement quand il commença un long mouvement de va et vient.

Sirius cru qu'il allait exploser tellement il était excité. Il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il n'en éprouvait aucune gêne. Après tout, Remus lui faisait pratiquement tous le temps, alors il pouvait bien lui rendre ce plaisir.

Il se pencha et passa un coup de langue sur le sexe brûlant de son ami. Celui-ci grogna. Après quelques coups de langues, Sirius alla plus loin. Il engloutit le bout de son sexe dans sa bouche. Il le suçota langoureusement faisant crier Remus, puis le prit entièrement en bouche.

Remus bougeait des hanches au rythme des va et viens de Sirius. Il enfouit sa main dans la chevelure brune de celui-ci et exerça une pression pour l'inciter à continuer.

Sirius ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir ça. C'était une telle satisfaction de sentir qu'on tenait son partenaire de cette façon. Remus était à sa merci. Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, il était persuadé que Remus dirait oui sans réfléchir. Il avait le pouvoir à ce moment là et cela l'excitait encore plus.

Il intensifia ses va et viens, si bien que Remus poussa un long gémissement en se libérant dans sa bouche.

Sirius avala et leva la tête vers Remus. Les joues rougies, les yeux mi-clos et le corps encore secoués de légers spasmes de jouissance, il était l'image même de la luxure. Une invitation pure à une nuit de sexe.

Sirius entreprit de découvrir le corps de son ami. De sa langue il traça un chemin de son nombril, son torse jusqu'à ses tétons durcis de plaisir. Il les lécha, mordilla et suça faisant gémir Remus.

- Si… Sirius… souffla celui-ci. Maintenant…

- Chut, murmura Sirius à son oreille. On a tous le temps. Laisse-moi te savourer Moony !

Remus soupira d'aise et se laisse faire. Sirius entreprit de lui lécher le torse puis il remonta vers un petit coin entre son épaule et le cou, qu'il mordilla légèrement, laissant une marque rouge. Pendant ce temps, ses mains dévoraient son corps, son dos, pour aller se glisser sous ses fesses.

N'y tenant plus, Remus poussa l'animagus par terre et se pencha sur lui. Il prit ses lèvres, insinua sa langue dans un baiser passionné. Sirius y répondit avec ferveur, s'accrochant aux épaules de son ami.

Sirius gémit de plaisir quand le loup garou se mit à lécher son cou, ses joues et tout ce qui passait sous sa bouche. Puis il le repoussa.

- Non… Moony… souffla Sirius.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Remus, l'air ahuri. Tu… Tu ne veux pas …

- Bien sur que si mais j'aimerais … prends-moi Remus ! J'en ai envie, je suis prêt… vraiment, murmura Sirius, les joues rouges.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui !

Remus souleva Sirius et l'entraîna sur dans sa chambre. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avec une extrême douceur. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps d'observer ce qui fut la chambre d'enfance de son amant que déjà celui-ci se mit sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Sirius renversa la tête en arrière et gémit en sentant l'érection de son ami frotter contre la sienne.

Remus se releva légèrement pour enlever le dernier vêtement de l'animagus, exposant son érection fièrement dressée.

Il le prit en main et fit un va et viens assez rapide dessus faisant gémir Sirius. Puis celui-ci l'attrapa par le cou pour l'entraîner sur lui.

- J'en peux plus… maintenant… haleta-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Remus sourit. Il continua le mouvement sur son sexe tandis que de son autre main, il le préparait à ce qui allait suivre. Sirius se raidit légèrement mais ne dit rien, préférant se concentrer sur les caresses que lui prodiguait Remus sur son sexe.

Remus alla doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer ou lui faire mal. Quand il le sentit prêt à l'accueillir, il se positionna et doucement, très doucement, il le pénétra.

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Remus se figea. Il lui faisait mal. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de continuer. Ce fut Sirius, qui une fois habitué, lui fit signe de continuer.

Remus continua d'avancer et s'arrêta encore une fois, intensifiant son mouvement sur le sexe de son ami. Sirius serrait le drap de chaque main et semblait s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Quand la douleur fut partie, Sirius supplia Remus de continuer. Après quelques mouvements, Sirius ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Le loup garou pu alors accélérer et Sirius enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leurs cris devinrent de plus en plus fort, sauvages et Sirius le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort, encore et toujours plus. Remus le fit bien obligeamment.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Remus s'affala sur Sirius, épuisé. Celui-ci, encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'entoura de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, heureux.

oOo

Sirius fut le premier à se réveiller. Il vit Remus dans ses bras, nu, avec un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Il sourit et l'observa attentivement. Il avait les cheveux dorés avec des petites mèches grises quasiment invisibles au premier coup d'oeil. Des yeux couleurs ambre. C'était ce qu'il préférait chez Remus. Quand le soleil était au rendez-vous, un éclat doré y brillait. Et quand il souriait ! Un sourire sincère, timide parfois mais plus séducteur ses temps-ci. C'était ce genre de sourire qui lui donnait cette impression de vertige.

_« Depuis quand je suis aussi cul-cul moi ? »_ Il secoua la tête et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était. La chambre de Remus. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pastel, un calendrier et une tonne de photo des maraudeurs. Remus était un fana de photos, il ne cessait d'en prendre, se baladant partout avec son vieil appareil.

Sur le bureau du fond, il y avait rien mis à part des rouleaux de parchemins ainsi qu'un cahier noir et rouge. Intrigué, Sirius aurait voulu voir ce que c'était mais il n'avait pas la capacité de se lever, Remus étant accroché à son corps. A côté du bureau, il y avait une bibliothèque pleine à raz bord. Sirius sourit.

Remus bougea légèrement, Sirius en profita pour se décaler et se lever. Il remit son boxer, le reste de ses vêtements étaient dans le salon. Il s'avança vers le bureau et prit le livre noir et rouge dans les mains. Il ouvrit la première page et lut « _Journal intime de Remus J. Lupin dit 'Moony' »_ Sirius hésita. Il n'avait pas le droit de le lire, ce serait trahir Moony de le faire. Il effleura la première page du bout des doigts et s'apprêta à refermer le livre quand Remus lui arracha des mains, une expression féroce dans le regard.

Instinctivement Sirius se recula en levant les mains.

- J'allais le reposer dès que j'ai su ce que c'était ! Je te le jure ! se défendit-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas lu ? s'enquit Remus, méfiant.

- Non, juste la page de garde ! J'ai vu que c'était ton journal intime alors – pour être franc – j'ai hésité mais j'allais le reposer quand tu me l'as pris des mains. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as un journal intime ?

Remus rougit et détourna le regard.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! grogna-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Remus ? Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ? Pour ma part, mon journal intime c'est James, Peter et toi. Enfin plus toi ces temps si !

- J'en ai besoin c'est tout ! Ya certaines choses que je garde pour moi, dit-il sans le regarder. Et que je garderais pour moi, rajouta-t-il voyant que Sirius allait répliquer.

- Ok je n'insiste pas !

Remus remarqua le regard blessé de Sirius mais ne dit rien. S'en suivit un silence interminable et pesant.

- Tu sais, j'allais vraiment le reposer ! dit Sirius avec un regard sincère.

- Merci. Ecoute Sir' je suis désolé mais je veux garder des choses pour moi, j'en ai besoin donc je…

- Je ne chercherai pas à le lire ! lui promit Sirius.

- Ca cache quoi ?

Remus avait un regard soupçonneux vers son ami. Il serra un peu plus son journal devant lui.

- Quoi ?

- Sirius tu es d'une curiosité maladive alors que tu me promettes que tu ne chercheras pas à lire mon journal intime, ça cache quelque chose ! Tu veux quoi en échange ?

- Mais rien… Ok, avoua-t-il en voyant le regard peu convaincu du loup garou. Ce que je veux est simple Remus. Tu remarqueras que tu n'es pas très habillé… qu'est-ce qu'un mec aux hormones en folies voudrait d'après toi ?

Remus baissa le regard et sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa tenue… enfin plutôt de son manque de vêtements. Il rougit et plaqua le livre devant son intimité. Il n'osait pas regarder Sirius, gêné.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, lui arracha le livre des mains et le posa sur le bureau.

- Si tu y tiens tant, tu pourras le cacher pour te rassurer. En attendant, j'ai autre chose en tête, sourit Sirius en se collant contre lui.

- Obsédé, souffla Remus.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! On croit rêver ! Qui c'est qui m'a sauté dessus à peine arrivé ?

- Tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ? railla Remus.

- Bien sur que non !

- C'est bien ce que je me disais !

- Assez parlés, passons à la pratique !

Il entraîna Remus sur le lit et ils refirent l'amour lentement, passionnément. Ils avaient tous leur temps, une semaine seul pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Ce fut Remus qui se réveilla le premier, en début de soirée. Affalé sur Sirius, il se releva légèrement, lui fit un bisou dans le cou et sortit du lit le plus silencieusement possible. Il prit son journal et le mit dans un tiroir qui fermait à clef.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide et se changer puis se décida à préparer quelque chose à manger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il posa deux assiettes sur la table. Il s'était contenté de faire une omelette et une salade de crudités.

Il alla dans la chambre pour réveiller Sirius. Il s'assit au bord du lit et laissa sa main caresser le torse de son ami.

- Sirius ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Mmhm ?

- Debout flemmard !

- Encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il.

- Le manger va refroidir !

- Mmm… manger ? C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

- Oui !

- J'arrive ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien. Après que Sirius eu finit de mettre à laver la vaisselle, il se tourna vers Remus.

- Ya un pub dans le coin ?

- Euh… Ouais pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille y faire un tour ?

- Pourquoi pas.

A vrai dire, Remus aurait préféré rester avec Sirius au chaud sous la couette mais il ne dit rien. Après tout il pourrait profiter de lui plus tard.

Ils ne se changèrent pas et allèrent directement au pub du village. C'était un pub discothèque. La piste de danse était située au sous sol.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, posèrent leurs vestes à l'entrée, ne gardant qu'un peu d'argent et leurs baguettes sur eux. Grâce au porte baguette installé à leurs poignets, il pouvait la garder sans que les moldus ne la voient.

- Tu vois une table de libre ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Oui là bas ! dit Remus en pointant du doigt au fond du pub.

- Ok va réserver les places je vais commander. Je te prends un whisky !

Remus acquiesça et partit direction leur table. Sirius vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres à la main. Ils trinquèrent en se fixant droit dans les yeux et burent une gorgée.

Alors qu'ils entamaient l'un et l'autre leur deuxième verre, une voix les firent sursauter.

- Remus ? Ca par exemple ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux brun mi-longs et les yeux bleus.

Sirius le fixa d'un air bizarre et Remus failli s'étouffer dans son whisky.

- Jeff !

Aussitôt Sirius se raidit. Jeff était le premier amant de Remus. Son ex ! Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, Sirius sentit en lui une vague puissante de haine à l'encontre du gêneur.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

* * *

_Si vous avez envie de taper Jeff faite le **1** ! _

_Si vous avez envie de le tuer faites le **2 **! _

_Si vous vous en fichez de lui comme de votre première chaussette faites le **3** ! _

_Si vous voulez les deux premières solutions faites le **4 **! _

_Autres solutions, autres tortures ? Faites le** 5** ! _

_Gros bisous tous le monde_

_Zazo+_


	5. Chapter 5

**It doesn't mean anything**

**oOo**

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

**oOo**

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**oOo**

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

**oOo**

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus. Jeff Thompson, Ex-amant de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

**oOo**

**Remerciements à : Flamie, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Lili, Amandiine, MissJaD, Slythebi, Aiyuana, Melba, Abelforth Dumbledore, Lo, Jouzetsuka, Rebecca-Black, Enola83, Chavie, Darkan, Leagatha, Thalie, TheBlackVenus, Eilanbanshee et Shmi.

* * *

**

**Notes de moi :**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard :( J'ai eu des gros problèmes de connexion, elle tenait 5 min pour couper pendant trois heures. Horrible ! Enfin, là mon père à réparé mais je m'en vais une semaine. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous laisser le chapitre 5 ! Le chap 6 est en cours d'écriture, je pense le finir cette semaine, (j'espère lol) !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

_(Pensées de Sirius en italique)_

- Sirius je te présente Jeff Thompson… mon…

- Ne joue pas tes timides Remus. Je suis son ex-amant. Enchanté Sirius, sourit-t-il.

Sirius grogna intérieurement et lui retourna le salut avec son plus bel air hypocrite. Remus fronça les sourcils. _« Ho ho mauvais signe. Il a dû se rendre compte que j'étais tout sauf enchanté de le rencontrer. Mais d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? »_

Sirius prit son verre et essaya de paraître décontracté. _« Oui ne pas montrer que je suis… Je suis quoi au fait ? Jaloux ? Je ne suis pas jaloux… juste énervé. En plus il s'incruste ! » _

Il réprima son envie d'hurler, d'ordonner au parasite de s'éloigner mais il est là, sans bouger, à le regarder s'asseoir à côté de Moony et lui adresser un grand sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

_« Un brun aux yeux bleus ! Pff les yeux bleus c'est d'un démodé ! Banal, inexpressif, et j'en passe ! Qu'est-ce que Moony a pu lui trouver à cet abruti ? » _

- Ca fait longtemps Remus !

- Oui tu peux le dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh moi, j'ai un travail régulier maintenant. Tu sais que j'ai arrêté mes études, maintenant je suis électricien chez Farstone !

_« Et va-y que ça papote, que ça parle de choses que je ne connais pas ! Bien sur quel intérêt sinon ? Ca ne serait pas drôle ! Là au moins, il s'assure que je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans la conversation, enfoiré ! Abruti ! Dégénéré ! Mais… Mais… RETIRE TES MAINS DE LA ! » _

- Et toi quoi de neuf dans ton école ?

Sirius bouillait intérieurement. _« Comment ose-il ? Il a les mains posées sur celle de Moony ! Faut te calmer sale pervers ! Il est avec moi, pas avec toi ! »_

- Tout se passe à merveille. Les cours sont super, j'ai des amis, sincèrement je m'y plais bien. Enfin c'est ma dernière année, l'année prochaine je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais !

- Ah au moins on pourra se voir plus souvent maintenant !

_« Bien sur l'espoir fait vivre ! »_ Sirius tenta de reprendre un minimum de self control en soufflant discrètement. Enfin même si il l'avait fait bruyamment, ils n'auraient rien remarqués, trop occupés à se dévorer du regard.

_« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse seul ? Vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez ! » _

Il serra son poing sous la table, essayant de ne pas l'abattre sur le visage de Jeff. _« Jeff ! Pfff prénom ridicule ! Tout comme sa tête. Toute façon tout en lui est ridicule ! »_

- Et tu là pour combien de temps ?

- Une semaine. La deuxième semaine je vais chez un de mes meilleurs amis, James. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'suis content que tu aies des amis Remus ! T'es quelqu'un de si solitaire !

_« S'il croit que je ne le vois pas venir avec ses regards, ses gestes et son sourire. La chasse au Moony est déclarée ! Mais Moony n'est pas un morceau de viande et il ne t'appartient pas ! » _

- Ca ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça !

- On n'était pas si vieux que ça ! rigola Remus.

- Ca fait déjà deux ans Remus !

Sans que Sirius le veuille, des images mentales prennent formes dans sa tête. _« J'imagine Moony avec … ce mec. Quelle horreur ! » _

Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, tentant de se calmer.

_« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui trouver ? Ou alors c'est lui son style de mec et moi… moi qu'est-ce que je suis ? Ca se trouve il l'aime et il a voulu essayer de l'oublier avec moi ? Non, ne pense pas à ça ! N'y pense pas ! »_

Sirius les regarda tour à tour, il eu l'impression d'être invisible.

_« Tout le monde a les yeux bleus maintenant, et ceux qui ne les ont pas se mettent des lentilles – invention moldue – pour les avoir. Pathétique ! Pas besoin d'avoir les yeux bleus pour être beau ! » _

Sirius but une gorgée de whisky.

_« Et va-y que je me rapproche de Moony pendant que je parle ! » _

- J'aimerais danser ! Sirius ça te dit ? s'enquit Remus.

Sirius n'entendit pas, trop occupé à insulter Jeff mentalement. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises images mentales de sa tête.

Jeff se leva et tendit sa main à Remus.

- Moi je veux bien ! sourit-il.

Remus hésita puis accepta de se laisser entraîner. _« Mais… Ils vont où là ? Ils… Par merlin ! »_

- Vous allez où ? s'enquit Sirius, la voix sèche.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius, l'air surpris.

- On va danser vu que tu as refusé d'y aller, sourit Jeff. Tu as changé d'avis ? Mignon comme tu es je suis sur que tu te trouveras quelqu'un en moins de deux.

_« Je… C'est à moi qu'il parle là ? Il espère quoi celui-là ? Qu'il va danser avec Remus et moi je les regarde bien gentiment ? Il a vu merlin en slip ou quoi ? »_ (**Nda : dérivé de la vierge marie ' lol)**

Sirius les regarda partir, Moony plongea son beau regard doré dans ses yeux puis se laissa tirer par l'autre. Rageur, Sirius posa son verre. _« Me calmer ! Il faut que je me calme ! »_

Jeff lui lança un regard railleur tout en entraînant Remus loin de lui.

_« Putain ! Il me cherche ! Il me provoque ! Il veut me le voler ! Minute, il veut récupérer Remus et moi je suis là assis sur ma chaise comme un con ? » _

Remus et Jeff sortirent de son champ de vision et Sirius eu un grognement rageur.

Il ne pouvait laisser le champ libre à l'autre. C'était inconcevable ! Décidé, il se leva et laissa la table à l'abandon. _« Il se prend pour qui l'autre ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! »_

A peine arrivé en bas, un spectacle écoeurant s'impose devant lui. Remus et Jeff en train de danser… un slow ! _« Merlin ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. »_

Choqué, Sirius les regarda l'un contre l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils semblaient dans leur monde. Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs couples danser. Deux femmes ensemble ou deux hommes. Il était dans une boîte bi !

_« Il faut que je réagisse ! Oui mais minute, Remus n'est pas à moi ! De quel droit je le retirerais des bras de l'autre ? Quelle raison je pourrais donner ? Merde ! » _

Abattu, il s'assit sur un canapé libre, ne le quittant pas des yeux. _« Merlin pourquoi lui ai-je proposé cette sortie ? Je suis a baffer ! »_

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, Remus n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal aux pieds et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, rentrer se coucher avec Sirius. Tiens d'ailleurs où était-il ? Il avait bien vu qu'il n'appréciait pas l'arrivée de Jeff. Et après il n'avait pas voulu venir danser, enfin s'il avait compris et entendu la question. Il avait semblé perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de danse et les fixer du regard puis s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après Jeff, avait commencé à lui parler et il l'avait perdu de vue. Maintenant le canapé était utilisé par d'autres personnes et aucune trace de Sirius.

- Je vais rentrer Jeff ! Tu m'aides à trouver Sirius ?

- Déjà ?

- Oui je suis fatigué !

- On pourra se voir dans la semaine ? Tu viens manger chez moi si tu veux !

- Je préférerais le contraire. On a qu'à dire demain soir ! Viens vers 19h !

- Ok c'est cool, sourit Jeff.

Remus se dégagea de ses bras et remonta au pub. Il balaya la salle du regard et vit Sirius, accoudé au bar, en train de boire un whisky. Il s'approcha.

- Sirius !

Celui-ci se retourna.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? s'enquit-il à Sirius.

- C'est toi qui vois !

Remus sourit et s'approcha du barman.

- C'est déjà payé, lui dit Sirius.

Jeff paya ses consommations. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à chez Remus. Sirius et Jeff se serrèrent la main, ainsi que Remus et Jeff. Il entrèrent dans la maison.

Remus alluma la lumière et posa sa veste sur le canapé. Sirius alla directement dans la chambre et se coucha. Ils ne dirent pas le moindre mot. Remus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Sirius était en colère.

Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla. Seul dans le lit, il regarda autour de lui. Pris d'une intuition, il se leva, s'habilla et alla à la porte fenêtre. Il le vit, transformé en Padfoot, courir dans le jardin, tenant dans sa gueule un tissu. Il le déchirait rageusement.

Remus ouvrit la porte fenêtre, faisant sursauter Padfoot. Il fixa des yeux son ami quelques secondes avant de l'ignorer et de continuer à déchirer son tissu.

Remus s'approcha et s'assit dans l'herbe en le regardant faire. Après une dizaine de minutes, Padfoot s'arrêta et se retransforma. Sirius était étendu par terre et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Remus se mit à côté de lui.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non, mentit-il.

- Sirius je sais que tu me mens ! Tu n'aurais pas fait ça avec ce pauvre chiffon si ce n'était pas le cas !

- Tout va bien ! J'avais juste besoin de me défouler un peu.

- C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ça « lui » ?

- Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je parle de Jeff ! J'ai bien senti que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?

- Sa tête ne me revient pas voilà tout !

Remus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il va falloir te forcer alors ! dit-il soudain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il vient manger ici demain soir !

Sirius se leva aussitôt. Il se retransforma en Padfoot et recommença à déchirer le tissu. Remus voulut s'approcher mais Padfoot grogna.

- J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que James, Peter et toi non ? Je ne suis pas votre propriété exclusive !

Sirius s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit sa tâche en s'éloignant de lui.

- Sirius arrête ça ! s'énerva Remus. Il faut qu'on parle !

Sirius se transforma et lui fit face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je jurerais que tu es jaloux !

- Et si c'était le cas tu dirais quoi ?

- Mais…

- Oh ne te fait pas de soucis ! Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux mais j'apprécierai que ce genre de chose se fasse ailleurs que sous mon nez ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur mon comportement envers toutes ses filles, moi j'ai la délicatesse de le faire en privé ! Et puis c'était censé être notre semaine non ? Alors voir ton ex débarquer ne m'enchante pas tellement ! Je ne suis pas friand des parties à plusieurs !

Remus le fixa, interloqué, puis éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en roulait par terre.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus ! rugit Sirius, vexé.

- Tu… Tu crois que Jeff et moi… on… on va remettre ça ? s'esclaffa Remus.

- Mais ouvre les yeux bordel ! Il te touchait sans arrêt, te souriait et te faisait des clins d'œil ! Et quand vous dansiez, tu vas me dire que tu ne sentais pas sa main sur tes fesses ?

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu ! Quant à sa main, bien sur que je l'ai senti ! Tu serais resté plus longtemps tu aurais vu que j'ai retiré sa main tout de suite après ! Et puis je te rappelle que tu n'as pas voulu danser avec moi ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu as honte de t'afficher avec moi !

- Alors ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec une soi disant honte ! Dès qu'il est arrivé, vous êtes partis dans une discussion que je ne comprenais pas alors je n'ai pas écouté ! A quoi ça aurait servi à part me sentir con ? Et puis tout à coup, tu me regardes et tu attends une réponse ! Une réponse à quoi j'en sais rien ! Je vous ai regardé danser et j'en ai eu marre ! Je suis remonté en attendant que tu te rappelles de ma présence !

- Alors c'est ça ? Je ne me suis pas assez occupé de toi ? C'est toi qui as voulu y aller à ce pub !

- Crois-moi si j'avais su que l'autre abruti arriverait je ne t'aurais jamais proposé cette stupide sortie !

- Sirius ! Si j'avais envie de coucher avec Jeff, tu crois que je serais là, avec toi ? Je suis rentré avec toi, alors que tu faisais la gueule et que j'ai été forcé de penser à des choses innommables pour me calmer ! Moi qui croyait que tu tenais tes promesses ! soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! s'insurgea l'animagus.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Très bien !

Remus sourit.

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Quelle promesse ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- A Zonko, tu m'as promis que je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi cette semaine.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il affichait une moue boudeuse.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Tu vas la tenir ta promesse oui ou non ?

Silence. Sirius voulait lui faire comprendre son mécontentement mais à la mention de sa promesse, ses sens étaient en ébullitions.

Remus s'approcha de lui, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe mouillée.

- Tu sais ça vaut aussi pour toi, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de Sirius. Il luttait pour paraître indifférent. Des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber.

- Il commence à neiger, on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Remus.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Sirius tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

- Ca dépend !

- De quoi ?

- L'autre glandu va vraiment venir demain soir ?

Remus soupira.

- T'es irrécupérable. Oui il va venir pour manger. Tu pourrais faire un effort et accepter que j'ai une vie, un passé et des amis hors Poudlard.

- Alors James, Peter et moi on est juste ça ? Des amis à Poudlard ?

- Bon sang mais tu vas arrêter de déformer tout ce que je dis !

- Je ne déforme rien du tout ! Je répète ce que tu as dis !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Vous trois, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je ne me vois pas sans vous mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai eu une vie avant de vous rencontrer. Jeff fait partie de cette vie !

- En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour participer à ce dîner ! maugréa l'animagus.

- Sirius tu seras là un point c'est tout !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! Je ne serais pas là ! Et ma décision est prise ! Il est hors de question que je passe la soirée avec ce mec !

oOo

Le lendemain soir, ce fut un Sirius rageur qui s'installa à table, en face de Remus. Jeff était en bout de table entre les deux amis.

Il avait bien tenté de s'enfuir mais Remus, qui avait prévu le coup, l'avait attaché à la chaise toute l'après-midi. Il ne l'avait relâché qu'une fois que Jeff soit arrivé. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, dans sa chemise bleue moulante et son pantalon noir moulant aussi, Sirius avait aussitôt eu envie de protéger Moony de ce séducteur de pacotille. Remus semblait s'en réjouir, bizarre.

Remus avait fait la cuisine, des spaghettis bolognaise, le plat préféré de Sirius. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il était furieux d'être là, furieux que Remus l'ai attaché et forcé de rester.

Remus du le sentir car il regarda Sirius. Celui-ci lui fit son regard le plus noir et commença à manger. Jeff, indifférent à l'ambiance explosive, continuait de parler de son travail à Remus.

Soudain, Sirius sursauta et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Jeff fronça les sourcils. Remus fit semblant de rien et posa une question à Jeff pour ne pas qu'il remarque. Sirius, lui, était incapable de réfléchir. Le pied de Remus était posé sur le haut de ses cuisses et le caressait sensuellement.

- Tu veux du café Jeff ? proposa Remus.

- Oui je veux bien, répondit-il en souriant.

- Sirius tu veux bien y aller ?

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et tenta de se calmer. La caresse de Remus avait fait son effet. S'il se levait, il allait être grillé ! Il inspira plusieurs fois sous l'œil amusé de Remus. En plus il allait les laisser seuls ! Absolument seuls !

_« Bordel ! »_ Il jura silencieusement en se levant et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et furieux dans la cuisine.

Il claqua la porte le plus fort possible.

- Alors ? demanda Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est de la jalousie où je ne m'y connais pas !

- Je… Non il n'est pas jaloux… enfin je crois… balbutia Remus en rougissant.

- Remus tu es aveugle pour ce genre de choses ! Crois-moi ! Sirius est jaloux ! Il me hait ! S'il pouvait me tuer, je t'assure qu'il ne se gênerait pas.

- Mais…

- Tu sais ce qui l'empêche de me foutre dehors ?

- Il ne te foutra pas dehors sans mon accord ! s'écria Remus.

- Exactement. Pour ne pas que tu lui fasse la gueule, il se tait ! Je vais aller le voir, j'ai bien envie de parler un peu avec lui.

Remus sourit, mais garda une expression inquiète. Personne ne pouvait nier que Sirius détestait Jeff, comment allait-il réagir ?

oOo

Sirius posa ses mains à plats sur le plan de travail et essaya de se calmer. Remus avait fait exprès de l'éloigner du salon. Pourquoi faire ? Pour flirter en privé ?

_« Après tout c'est toi qui lui as dit de ne pas faire ça sous ton nez »_ lui asséna sa petite voix intérieure.

Il grogna.

- Crétin !

- Tu parles tout seul ? s'enquit une voix derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna. Jeff se tenait là, avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu t'en sors avec le café ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Hors de question qu'il tape la causette avec ce mec. C'était l'ami de Remus pas le sien.

- Hum un peu sauvage sur les bords non ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Jeff se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

- Dis-moi, avec toi, Rem' préfère être en dessous ou au dessus ? s'enquit Jeff à son oreille.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se retourna pas, sinon il le frapperait.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, marmonna-t-il pour seule réponse.

Jeff sourit et allait ressortir quand, il se retourna.

- Au fait, il fait toujours ce petit grognement quand il jouit ?

Jeff n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit, laissant Sirius seul. Celui-ci inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient. Il mit les cafés sur un plateau et sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Je vais préparer une chambre là-haut pour Jeff. Il y a une tempête de neige, il ne peut pas repartir avant demain, lui dit Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête mais intérieurement il avait des envies de meurtres. Jeff lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Remus monta à l'étage.

Aussitôt, Sirius posa le plateau et agrippa Jeff par le cou.

- Ecoute moi bien je ne le répèterais pas trois fois ! gronda-t-il. Tu ne t'approches pas de Remus sinon je te tue ! C'est clair ?

- Il ne t'appartient pas !

- Tu le touche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et tu le regretteras !

Sirius le lâcha subitement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus redescendait. Sirius sirota son café, style de rien, bien qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait éclater tellement il était fou de rage. Il voulait aller se coucher et oublier cette horrible soirée, mais il se força à rester jusqu'au bout, voulant éviter à tout prix que Jeff et Remus soient seuls.

oOo

_à suivre,…

* * *

_

Résultat du sondage précédent :

1. _Si vous avez envie de taper Jeff : 1 vote_

2. _Si vous avez envie de le tuer : 1 vote_

3. _Si vous vous en fichez de lui comme de votre première chaussette :_

**4. _Si vous voulez les deux premières solutions :8 votes_**

5. _Autres solutions, autres tortures :7 votes_

Autres :2 votes

**Vous confirmez votre vote ou pas ? héhé gniark**


	6. Chapter 6

**It doesn't mean anything**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

oOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

oOo

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

oOo

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus. Jeff Thompson, Ex-amant de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

oOo

**Remerciements à : Morri, Thalie-la-clochette, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Twinzie, Amandiine, Eilanbanshee, Abelforth Dumbledore, Jouzetsuka, Slythebi, Pottera, Zaika, Rebecca-Black, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Gred, Corentenig, Miss JaD, Lunita Jedusort P-M et Leagatha.**

**Chapitre 6**

Quand, enfin, Jeff se décida à aller se coucher, Sirius suivit alors Remus jusqu'à leur chambre. Il cachait mal son impatience. A peine entré, Sirius ferma la porte et plaqua Remus contre le mur en grognant. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Remus se laissa faire. Sirius lui arracha sa chemise et se mit à lui embrasser le torse. Il lui mordilla ses tétons durcis, le faisant gémir.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, Sirius se mit sur lui. Il continua de le déshabiller.

- Si… Sirius ? haleta Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? s'enquit celui-ci sans cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- J'ai vu les marques sur le cou de Jeff ! Pourquoi ?

Sirius se figea. Il se recula et arbora un masque de froideur. Il se recula et s'assit loin de lui.

- Explique-moi Sirius !

- J'ai mis certaine chose au point c'est tout !

- Quelles choses ?

_« Qu'il ne t'approche plus à moins d'un mètre sinon je le bouffe »_

- Des trucs sans importance !

- Explique-moi !

- Mais bordel Si tu es tellement obsédé par lui va le voir, s'énerva Sirius. Baisez comme des lapins toute la nuit ! Peut-être qu'après tu auras un autre nom que le sien dans ta bouche !

Remus en resta muet de stupeur.

- On était sur le point de… et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu me parles de ton ex ! Il y a de quoi se poser des questions franchement !

- Mais… Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je te pose une simple question !

- Tu as vu à quel moment tu me la poses ta putain de question ?

- Bon ok j'ai peut-être choisi le mauvais moment !

- Peut-être ? répéta Sirius d'un air incrédule.

- Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu lui reproches !

- C'est un crime de ne pas l'aimer ? S'il est si fantastique que tu le dis pourquoi tu es ici avec moi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui en ce moment ? C'est tout ce qu'il attend lui !

- Tu te trompes ! Jeff et moi, on est seulement amis !

Sirius se mit à repenser à cette soirée au pub. Les mains sur les fesses de Remus, les phrases à double sens, les grands sourires « charmeurs » et autres.

- Bien sur, railla Sirius, glacial.

- En tout cas, lui il n'as pas un sale caractère comme toi !

- Bien ! Je suis sur aussi que _lui_, il te fait hurler de plaisir ! _Lui_, il dit amen à tout ! _Lui_, il est facile à vivre ! Alors je te souhaite pleins de bonheurs avec _lui _! asséna-t-il avec froideur. Quant à moi et mon sale caractère, on va aller faire un tour.

Il se leva, reboutonna son jean et ajusta sa chemise. Il prit un oreiller au passage et s'en alla, la tête haute, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés. Remus le regarda partir les yeux écarquillés. Quand Sirius claqua la porte, il sursauta.

Trop choqué pour réagir, il resta là, assis sur le lit, fixant la porte du regard. Frustré et énervé, il s'allongea dans son lit, bien décidé à ne pas céder aux caprices de Sirius.

oOo

Malheureusement il ne réussit à dormir que quelques heures, trop perturbé par leur dispute. Les yeux bouffis, Remus se leva et descendit dans la salle à manger.

Jeff le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air parfaitement réveillé.

- Pas assez dormi ? railla Jeff en voyant la mine de Remus.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Sans un mot, Remus alla faire du café et le ramena dans le salon avec des toasts et du beurre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Jeff. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Remus hocha la tête et commença à préparer quelques toasts.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui ?

Remus releva la tête, surpris.

- Il est égoïste, gamin, prétentieux et malpoli ! Regarde comment il est possessif ! Il te veut pour lui tout seul ! Et tes amis dans tout ça ?

- Jeff…

- Explique moi Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec ce genre de mec ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ! protesta Remus. Du moins, pas comme moi je le connais ! Il est gentil, loyal, drôle…

- Parfait oui, railla Jeff. Alors explique-moi pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Ma faute, grogna Remus.

- Comment ça ?

- Je… Je lui ai posé une question !

Jeff rigola. Un rire moqueur.

- Explique-moi en quoi poser une question peut entraîner ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai ! Ca ne regarde que Sirius et moi !

- Comme tu veux, soupira Jeff. Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin je suis là ! sourit Jeff en posant sa main sur celle de Remus.

Remus enleva doucement la sienne.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Jeff ! On est amis maintenant ! Et seulement amis !

Jeff ne répondit pas et ils mangèrent en silence. Quand, soudain, Sirius apparut devant le canapé.

oOo

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, Sirius se retourna plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Trop énervé pour ça et on ne pouvait pas dire que le canapé était vraiment confortable. En plus, il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions sur sa réaction. Il allait se lever quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Puis une autre personne. Jeff et Remus étaient là.

Il assista, impuissant, à leur discussion. Quand il entendit Jeff le dénigrer, il résista à l'envie de se lever et d'aller le frapper.

_« Il est égoïste, gamin, prétentieux et malpoli ! Regarde comment il est possessif ! Il te veut pour lui tout seul ! Et tes amis dans tout ça ? »_

Sirius se figea. Etait-ce vraiment comme ça qu'on le voyait ? Et Remus le pensait-il ?

_« Tu ne le connais pas ! Du moins, pas comme moi je le connais ! Il est gentil, loyal, drôle… »_

Sirius du retenir un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Remus ne le voyait pas de la même façon.

De nombreuses questions se formèrent dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il réagi si violemment ? Pourquoi détestait-il autant Jeff ? Il avait l'impression que plus ça allait, plus il pensait à Remus d'une toute autre façon. Au début, ce n'était que du sexe avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais maintenant… c'était différent. Et ça lui faisait peur, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit Jeff ! On est amis maintenant ! Et seulement amis ! » _

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et les regarda bizarrement. Il s'était presque attendu à les voir se dévorer la bouche mais fut intensément soulagé en les voyant loin l'un de l'autre, en train de déjeuner.

Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux, Sirius dévia son regard et, sans un mot, alla se servir une tasse de café. Il leur lança un bonjour plus par politesse qu'autre chose puis alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Il avait vraiment bien neigé. Le jardin était recouvert entièrement. Il se lança un sort de chaleur et observa le paysage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il était en train de se demander si Remus était parti avec lui quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Remus.

- Il est parti, murmura-t-il.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il se sentait tellement stupide de lui avoir fait une telle crise.

- Je suis désolé Paddy' ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

- Je suis un peu trop susceptible ces temps ci, marmonna Sirius.

- Mais tu avais raison. J'ai vraiment mal choisi le moment. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Il ne reviendra plus des vacances.

- Alors il a gagné, cracha amèrement Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Il me fait passer pour le méchant. Je ne cherche pas à t'éloigner de tes amis, de ton « ami », _Jeff_. Je suis contente que tu aies d'autres personnes dans ta vie, je passe pour un foutu gamin capricieux et égoïste.

-Alors tu as tout entendu ?

- Ouais…

- Ecoute, il ne te connaît pas. Moi si ! Et je ne te vois pas comme ça c'est le principal non ?

- Tu me vois comment alors ?

- Un de mes meilleurs amis. Loyal, fidèle… en amitié, drôle, gentil… avec ses amis. Comme quelqu'un qui a manqué d'affection parentale pendant plusieurs années donc qui a besoin de se sentir aimé et je vois un mec incroyablement sexy… même si parfois il en use de trop !

Sirius était devenu tout rouge. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir, rire ou être énervé que quelqu'un réussisse à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui sourit, un sourire timide – chose rare chez Sirius.

Le sentant calmé, Remus s'installa derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras, de façon à se coller un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit que j'étais incroyablement sexy ? s'enquit Sirius d'un air mutin.

- Et j'ai rajouté que parfois tu en uses de trop, s'esclaffa Remus.

- C'est pas vrai, s'indigna celui-ci.

Remus éclata de rire et se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son ami.

- T'es gelé, souffla Sirius.

Remus passa sa langue de son cou jusque derrière son oreille, faisant frissonner Sirius.

- Je connais une méthode infaillible pour se réchauffer, dit Remus sur le même ton.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche chaude, tous les deux ?

- Mmm j'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée !

Remus le fit se lever et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, Remus l'embrassa. Sirius y répondit de suite en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ils firent l'amour dans la cabine de douche avant de se laver mutuellement.

Une heure plus tard, séchés et habillés, ils allèrent se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Remus alluma le feu. Ils ne prononcèrent aucuns mots. S'embrassant de temps en temps, ils n'avaient besoin de rien mis à part la présence de l'autre.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard sonnait la fin des vacances. Les deux amants avaient passés leur temps à se faire des câlins, dormir ou faire des petites promenades, seuls.

Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, devenant encore plus proche qu'auparavant. Le lendemain, ils devaient aller chez James. Donc ils passeraient le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Remus avait passé l'après-midi dans la cuisine, tandis que Sirius rangeait et préparait les décorations.

Le soir, ils mangèrent tout en parlant et rigolant comme des gamins puis ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Remus reçut une lettre de James puis une de Lily puis ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Remus lui offrit une gourmette avec son prénom et un cadre photo. Sirius, lui, lui offrit une belle cape bordeaux avec gravé dessus un M enchevêtré dans un croissant de lune ainsi qu'une nouvelle montre.

Remus se sentit gêné à cause du prix des cadeaux mais Sirius le rassura en l'embrassant. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, alors qu'ils allaient s'allonger sur le canapé, un pop les surprit en provenance de la cheminée.

Andromeda en sortit et sourit d'un air entendu en voyant leur position. Rougissants, Remus et Sirius s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

- Salut les amoureux, lança-t-elle enjouée. Siri j'ai reçu une lettre pour toi !

Sirius se leva, essayant d'ignorer son commentaire d'avant et prit la lettre.

- C'est de James, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'enquit Remus.

- Ses impressions de la famille Evans, rigola Sirius.

Il lui la lut à haute voix.

_« Salut Paddy ! _

_Je viens de rentrer chez moi avec Lils ! Tout s'est bien passé chez elle. _

_Malgré un début assez dur, son père est finalement très cool. Il est très drôle. Sa mère est adorable. Toujours à vouloir faire plaisir. Par contre sa sœur, la jument, c'est autre chose. _

_Non seulement elle est moche et bête, mais elle s'est permise pleins de commentaires méchants contre Lils et moi ! Je te jure que j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour qu'on s'amuse un peu mais bon… _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi avec ta famille. Passe le bonjour à Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora pour moi ! _

_Je t'attends demain à 11h devant les grilles. Remus, Peter et Melinda arriveront en même temps. _

_Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours._

_Prongs. »_

- Ah ya un mot de Lily aussi ! dit Sirius.

_« Salut Sirius ! _

_Joyeux réveillon. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien… je n'en doute pas. _

_Je tiens à confirmer les dires de James concernant ma 'sœur', tu aurais adoré t'exercer sur elle… et moi j'aurais adoré voir ça ! _

_Voilà ! A demain Sirius ! _

_Amitié, _

_Lils. »_

- Tu peux attendre que j'écrive une réponse pour l'envoyer de chez toi ? s'enquit Sirius à sa cousine.

- Bien sur.

- Je vais servir du café, proposa Remus.

Sirius prit donc un parchemin pour écrire à James et Lily. Une demi-heure plus tard, Andromeda reprit la poudre de cheminette avec la lettre de Sirius.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Remus fut le premier à se réveiller. Sirius, blottit dans ses bras, dormait profondément. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes puis se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

Une fois lavé et habillé, il alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sirius se leva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Ils s'embrassèrent et mangèrent en silence. Dans une heure, ils devaient être chez James.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, Sirius alla prendre sa douche, tandis que Remus rangeait le salon.

Enfin, quand ils furent prêts, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Sirius prit la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez sa cousine. Il prit un des stylos portoloin que James leur avait donné et partit.

Il fut accueilli par Andromeda.

- Ton petit copain n'est pas là ? s'enquit-elle.

- Arrête Andromeda ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant.

- Bien sur ! Vous rougissez tous les deux à tout bout de champs et je vous surprends en train de vous embrasser mais à part ça il n'y a rien du tout, railla-t-elle.

Sirius ne répondit pas et alla dire bonjour à Ted et Nymphadora. Il parla avec eux pendant une dizaine de minutes puis il prit le portoloin.

Il atterrit directement devant la grille du manoir Potter. James et Lily étaient déjà là. James parut surpris mais il le cacha rapidement en allant saluer son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva et atterrit dans la grande poubelle devant la propriété. Lily accourut directement pour le sortir de là, tandis que James avait une preuve de plus concernant Remus et Sirius. Ils avaient forcément dû se voir pour échanger les portoloin. James avait fait attention de donner le portoloin spécial à Sirius.

Remus se releva et lança un regard noir à James.

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi, maugréa-t-il.

- Désolé Mus je t'assure que ce n'était pas prévu ! s'excusa James.

_« Enfin pas pour toi »_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- Me reste plus qu'à reprendre une douche, grimaça Remus en retirant une feuille de salade pourrie sur son pull.

Les autres se retinrent d'éclater de rire puis ils attendirent Peter et Melinda. Une fois que les deux retardataires furent arrivés, James les fit entrer. Sirius avait sa propre chambre dans le manoir vu qu'il y habitait depuis l'été après sa sixième année.

Lily dormait dans la chambre de James. Peter et Melinda occupèrent une chambre d'amis donc James proposa à Remus d'aller squatter chez Sirius.

Celui-ci fit mine de protester sur la maladie chronique de Sirius « Le piquage de couverture » mais accepta au bout de quelques minutes. James dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le faux jeu de son ami.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Sirius fit entrer Remus dans sa chambre.

- Alors comme ça je pique les couvertures ? s'enquit Sirius, faussement vexé.

- Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose !

- Toute façon je vais le dire à James, ça me pèse de lui mentir comme ça.

- C'est normal ! Et pour Peter ?

- Tu penses qu'il réagira comment ?

- Il suivra le mouvement. Il n'est pas homophobe, du moins je ne pense pas, mais ça lui fera sûrement bizarre au début.

- Enfin d'abord James, pour Peter on verra après ! Sinon toi tu ira lui dire !

- Bah tiens !

- Quoi ? Je vais le dire à James et toi à Peter, c'est équitable non ?

- On verra ! soupira Remus.

- En fait on n'est pas obligé de leur dire ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se mettre en couple ou quoi que ce soit ! On va pas se pacser non plus !

- C'est sur, répondit Remus tout en retirant quelques vêtements de sa malle.

Il lui tournait le dos, si bien que Sirius ne pouvait pas voir l'effet de ses paroles. Soupirant intérieurement, Remus se plaqua un sourire sur le visage et suivit Sirius pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 6 ! J'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui-ci lol ! J'ai déjà fini le 7 mais j'attends la réponse de ma bêta. En attendant je vais écrire le chapitre 8 ! Je rappelle que si vous voulez suivre l'avancement de mes fics il faut aller sur mon blog **Lien dans ma bio** !

Encore merci à tous et à toutes !

Gros bisous

Zazo+


	7. Chapter 7

**It doesn't mean anything**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

oOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

oOo

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

oOo

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus. Jeff Thompson, Ex-amant de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

oOo

**Remerciements à : Yume-chan05, Lunita Jedusort P-M, Alana Chantelune, Twinzie, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Eileen Ana, Enora BLACK, Abelforth Dumbledore, Rebecca-Black, Lanya, Jouzetsuka, Thalie-la-clochette et Miss JaD.**

**Chapitre 7**

Deux jours étaient passés au manoir Potter. Sirius essayait de trouver la bonne façon pour parler à James mais il n'y arrivait pas. Remus l'avait conseillé mais maintenant le problème c'était de trouver le bon moment.

Ce fut l'odeur du pain grillé qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étira et, enfin, il se leva. Il mit un jean et son t-shirt de la veille. Il prendrait sa douche après, il avait trop faim pour le moment.

Il descendit et fut surpris de ne voir que James à table. Il s'installa sans un mot devant son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, deux jours exactement, leur relation n'était plus la même. James semblait en colère et Sirius gêné.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit James d'un ton badin.

- Ouais, marmonna Sirius.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis.

- Euh… James ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

James releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ca à l'air grave, commenta James en voyant la mine inquiète de Sirius. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir jamais vu aussi sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas super grave… mais … je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir.

- Dis le moi et tu verras bien !

- Ca concerne Moony !

- Ah bon ?

- On est … euh… comme qui dirait… ensemble, balbutia Sirius, les joues rouges.

Il avait la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur sa tartine à peine beurrée. Remarquant que James ne répondait pas, il releva la tête pour voir que celui-ci le fixait dans les yeux.

- T'en as mis du temps pour me le dire, dit simplement James après deux minutes interminables de silence.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Eh oui j'étais déjà au courant ! J'ai eu la « chance » de vous voir en pleine séance de… bécotage !

L'effet fut immédiat ! Sirius rougit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

- Tu dois te demander où ? Si je te dis Zonko ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Sirius essaya de se concentrer et là il se rappela. Rayons vides, contre une étagère…

- Je… Je…

- Je quoi ? Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement ! De ta bouche par exemple ! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on était proche tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute Potter, se reprit Sirius, qui commençait à s'énerver. Que tu me détestes je peux le comprendre. J'imagine en effet que l'apprendre comme ça, ça ne doit pas être super mais ne t'en prends surtout pas à Moony ! Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi qui ne savais pas comment te le dire !

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça _Black_ ! riposta froidement James. Mon problème c'est que mon supposé meilleur ami n'est pas capable de me faire confiance. Dis-moi comment je dois le prendre ? Lily était au courant avant moi ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Oh épargne moi ta crise de jalousie tu veux ? Tu sais sûrement que Remus et Lily sont amis ? Voilà comment elle l'a su ! Remus n'à aucun problème avec ça voilà !

- Ah parce que toi tu as un problème avec ça ?

- Me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

- Tu viens de dire « Remus n'à aucun problème avec ça » ! Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire !

- Tu essaye de m'embrouiller ou quoi ?

- Bon écoute ! Que vous couchez ensemble je m'en fous royalement ! Mais explique moi pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- J'avais peur, marmonna Sirius. Peur de te perdre ! Peur que tu n'acceptes pas et que tu ne veuille plus me parler !

- Pauvre con ! asséna James.

Sirius encaissa sans broncher.

- Ah ça fait du bien, soupira James. Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, raconte-moi tout !

- J'n'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! maugréa Sirius. Tu t'énerves, tu m'insultes et d'un seul coup tu te calmes et c'est fini !

- Tu préfèrerais que je te fasse la gueule ? Où que je te tape ?

- Non !

- C'est réglé alors ! Maintenant j'aurais quelques petites questions !

- Du genre ?

- Tu es gay ?

Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question !

- Non je ne le suis pas !

- Ah ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que Remus est un garçon !

- Sérieux ? Wouah tu m'en apprends une bonne là, ironisa Sirius.

- Tu en est un aussi !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Chez moi deux garçons qui couchent ensemble sont gays !

- Sauf exception !

- Ah et donc je suppose que vous êtes une exception !

- Exact !

- Explique !

- On est deux amis avant tout ! Ok on a envie l'un de l'autre mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir envie d'autres personnes ! Des filles !

- Parlons-en des filles ! Vos copines ! Jennifer tu l'as oublié ? Et Sarah ? C'est dégueulasse pour elles !

- Ce ne t'a jamais posé de problème quand j'avais deux copines en même temps !

- C'est différent ! A la limite venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas mais venant de Remus… Mais… J'y pense … Quand je t'ai demandé avec qui Remus avait trompé Sarah c'était donc avec toi…

- Super esprit de déduction Gavrock !

- C'est Sherlock ! corrigea James.

- Pareil !

- Bien sur ! Bref admettons que tu ne sois pas gay !

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Ok ! Remus ?

- Quoi Remus ?

- Il l'est ou pas ?

- Non ! Ecoute on couche ensemble ok ! Mais c'est tout ! On ne vas pas s'installer ensemble, adopter des mioches et faire des projets d'avenir avec une belle maison entourée d'une barrière blanche !

- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Non ! Enfin si … mais comme un ami rien de plus !

- En général on ne couche pas avec ses amis ! Tu soutiens que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

- Et je l'affirme !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Putain ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ?

- Non mais tu ne vas pas te gêner pour le faire quand même !

- Très bien, je pense que tu refuses de regarder les choses en face. Tu dis te satisfaire d'un plan basé sur le sexe avec un de tes meilleurs amis. Grand bien t'en fasse ! Mais as-tu pensé à ce que Remus pouvait ressentir de son côté ou tu t'en fous ?

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Remus ressent ! Vous n'en parlez pas ! Vous couchez ensemble c'est tout ! Cette relation va vous bouffer, bouffer votre amitié et du coup _notre_ amitié ! Ca risque de mal finir, tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu es amoureux d'un garçon !

- Ca ne finira pas mal !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Tomber amoureux signifierais la fin de notre amitié, voilà pourquoi ça ne finira pas mal !

- Oh et le jour ou l'un d'entre vous deux se lassera de coucher avec l'autre, vous arrêterez tout comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Sirius ne su quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé tout arrêter avec Remus. _« Et si lui, il le voulait ? » _

- Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi ce que tu aimes chez Remus !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez Remus ? Ya bien quelque chose pour que tu te sois lancé là dedans !

- Ses yeux ! Ils ont une couleur particulière. Couleur miel ! Ils brillent quand il est en colère ou quand il est heureux. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde j'ai l'impression de me perdre dedans. Et quand il est excité, ils s'assombrissent.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Ses cheveux. Doux et soyeux. Ni trop longs, ni trop courts. J'aime passer ma main dedans, c'est … spécial.

- Ensuite ?

- Sa voix ! Il a une voix douce et rauque. Surtout quand je lui mords le lobe de son oreille. Dans ces cas là, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il dise quelque chose. Sa voix m'excite.

- Continue !

- Ses mains ! Il a des mains douces et solides. Il est _très_ agile avec ses mains !

- Hum oui bon ensuite ?

- Ce que j'aime le plus chez lui c'est sa gentillesse avec les autres et sa facilité à me raisonner. Enfin, ça, parfois ça m'énerve mais c'est super aussi. Il est toujours gentil avec les autres. Même les lendemains de pleine lune quand il est complètement cassé, ou la veille quand il commence à s'énerver. Il ne dit jamais non pour aider quelqu'un !

- Hallucinant ! souffla James.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Sirius aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Tu oses encore prétendre que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

- Tu commences à m'énerver James. Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

- Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux. Sirius, ce soir, regarde le ! Quand vous ferez ce que vous faites habituellement, réfléchis vraiment à ce que tu ressens. Après on en reparlera.

- Ok et à ce moment-là je te dirais la même chose : je ne suis pas amoureux de Remus ! Maintenant je vais prendre ma douche ! A plus tard !

Sirius se leva et sorti de la cuisine.

oOo

Sous la douche, Sirius se posait des questions. Il repensait à ce que James lui avait dit. _« Oh et le jour ou l'un d'entre vous deux se lassera de coucher avec l'autre, vous arrêterez tout comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »_

Se pouvait-il que Remus veuille tout arrêter ? Non pas que ça lui ferait énormément de mal mais il avait encore envie de lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient commencés cette relation, plus ça allait, plus il avait envie de Remus.

James avait tort, il n'était pas amoureux de Moony. C'était impensable. Tout bonnement impossible.

- Sirius ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

- Re…Remus ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Ouais. T'es sur que ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre…

- Ca va je suis cool ! mentit-il. Tu m'as juste sur… Eh !

Remus venait d'ouvrir le rideau de douche. Sirius, pris de court, failli se casser la figure mais il parvint à se rattraper aux épaules de Remus.

- A part ça tu es très cool, railla Remus, essayant de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Te fous pas de moi ! T'as de ces idées toi aussi ! Venir comme ça à l'improviste alors que je prends ma douche.

- Sirius j'ai fait ça des tonnes de fois toute la semaine et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça !

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre.

- Bon bah je m'en vais alors. Je te laisse finir de te laver… seul, sourit Remus.

Puis il sortit, laissant Sirius les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Non il n'avait décidément pas envie de tout arrêter avec Remus.

oOo

**Le soir, **

Ils avaient tous passés la soirée dans la chambre de James. Ils avaient rigolés, parlés et fait les fous, comme d'habitude.

Sirius avait laissé ses questions de côté pour le moment et s'amusait avec James. Enfin ils essayaient. La tension était encore présente entre les deux amis. Surtout du côté de Sirius. James, lui, s'amusait des regards que lançait Sirius à Remus. Il essayait de le faire discrètement bien sur mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était réussi.

Lily s'en amusait également. Le soir, James et elle en parlaient tranquillement, se donnaient leurs avis,… Lily s'éclatait à lui parler de leurs vies sexuelles, ce qui horrifiait James. Elle le taquinait sur ça en lui donnant des images mentales de deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Vers 1h du matin, Peter bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui réveilla sa petite amie qui c'était endormie sur son épaule. Après avoir souhaités une bonne nuit à tous le monde, ils allèrent se coucher.

Remus lança un regard lourd de sous entendus à Sirius, puis, celui-ci souhaita également une bonne nuit à James et Lily. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire.

- N'oubliez pas les sorts d'insonorisation, railla Lily.

Ce qui lui valut un oreiller en plein dans la figure, envoyé par Remus.

- Occupe toi de ta propre vie sexuelle avec Jamesie avant de spéculer sur celle des autres ! lui lança-t-il. Bonne nuit !

Sirius pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rigoler et sortit à son tour.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sirius fut plaqué contre le mur par Remus. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement avant de basculer sur le lit. Tandis que Remus le déshabillait et l'embrassait sur le torse, Sirius l'observa, comme James lui avait conseillé de le faire.

Non il n'était pas amoureux, ce n'était pas possible.

Il avait de l'affection pour lui, oui ! De la tendresse, oui ! De l'amitié, oui ! Mais pas de l'amour !

Remus releva la tête, ayant remarqué l'immobilité de Sirius. D'habitude ses mains se baladaient partout.

Il soupira et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius parut sortir de sa rêverie.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as discuté avec James, ce matin. D'abord dans la salle de bain et maintenant ! Tu le dis si t'as pas envie !

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son érection et sourit d'un air railleur à son ami.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? railla-t-il.

- D'habitude tu es plus actif que ça ! Là tu reste fixe, à te laisser faire !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux en cette période du mois ? Que je sois docile ?

- Non ! grogna Remus. Je veux te sentir, te toucher mais que toi aussi tu me touches ! Je te veux tout à moi mais que tu me montres que tu me veux également ! Là, on dirait presque que tu t'emmerdes !

- Mais pas du tout ! Je réfléchissais c'est tout ! Ecoute j'admets qu'aujourd'hui j'ai été bizarre mais ça va passer ! J'ai envie de toi Moony ! Je t'ai donné la preuve la plus flagrante que je pouvais, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Remus parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je veux que tu me montres que tu as envie de moi ! Et pas seulement une preuve physique ! Je veux que tu me le dises, que tu me touches, que tu me fasses l'amour comme cette semaine !

- Fallait le dire plus tôt !

Aussitôt, Sirius retourna Remus sur le lit et se pencha sur lui.

- Tu veux des mots sur ce que je veux Moony ? souffla Sirius.

- Ou…Oui, balbutia celui-ci la voix rauque.

- Je te veux… toi ! Tout entier ! Je veux que tu cries, que tu hurles, que tu me supplies de te prendre…

- Oui !

Il était dans l'incapacité de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sirius l'embrassait partout, lui mordillait ses tétons, voulant le faire crier. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. « _Heureusement que j'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation »_ pensa Remus avant de se laisser aller complètement et le supplier d'entrer en lui.

Ils firent l'amour avec une passion non réfrénée. Ils crièrent de concert, hurlant leur plaisir. Les mains jointes, l'un dans l'autre, plus rien n'importait. Ils se laissèrent entraîner plus loin, encore et toujours plus loin avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Blottis contre Remus, sa tête sur son torse, Sirius essayait de reprendre son souffle. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi… intense.

oOo

Durant les jours suivants, Sirius ne pensa plus aux paroles de James. Il savait qu'avec Remus ça n'irait jamais aussi loin. Il avait tort, un point c'est tout.

Ils passaient leurs nuits à faire l'amour, inquiet chacun de leur côté de leur retour à Poudlard. Avec leurs copines respectives, ils allaient se voir moins souvent comme au début de leur relation. Enfin, en ce qui concernait Jennifer, Sirius avait pris sa décision.

Puis, arriva le jour du départ. Ils devaient retourner à Poudlard, la reprise des cours étant le lendemain.

Ils reprirent des portoloins, Remus ayant décidé de prendre le même que Sirius pour éviter d'être le seul à tomber n'importe où.

James et Lily prirent le même, ainsi que Peter et Melinda.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, où les attendait tous les professeurs ainsi que le directeur. Ils allèrent s'installer. Sirius fut aussitôt assailli par Jennifer.

Le soir, il allait mettre sa décision en application quand Sarah arriva et se jeta sur Remus. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et commença à lui raconter ses vacances. Elle ponctuait ses phrases de petits gloussements et lui avait dit au moins 50 fois combien il lui avait manqué.

Jamais, elle n'avait autant énervé Sirius. Elle le collait comme de la super glue, gloussaient comme toutes ces greluches de son fan-club et ne cessait de l'embrasser. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de son imagination mais il lui semblait que même Remus n'appréciait pas trop son comportement de mijaurée.

Il dû supporter ça toute la soirée. La voir se trémousser sur Moony, n'arrêtant pas de jacasser et, pire que tout, n'arrêtant pas de faire des sous entendus de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour rattraper le temps perdu.

N'en pouvant plus, Sirius souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, fit un rapide bisou à Jennifer et monta se coucher.

Il avait changé d'avis. Il ne quitterait pas Jennifer. Pourquoi après tout ? Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Remus y arrivait bien lui ! Sa décision était prise. Il ne changerait rien du tout.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

* * *

_Et voilà Ze discussion avec Jamesie ! _

_La suite ne tardera pas trop puisqu'elle est déjà écrite _

_Pleins de gros bisous à tous le monde !_

_Zazo+_


	8. Chapter 8

**It doesn't mean anything**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

oOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

oOo

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

oOo

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus. Jeff Thompson, Ex-amant de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

oOo

**Remerciements à : Amandiine, Lunita Jedusort P-M, Eilanbanshee, Eileen Ana, Chavie, Thalie-la-clochette, Gred, Slythebi, Amaelle, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Alana Chantelune, Abelforth Dumbledore et Miss JaD.**

**Chapitre 8**

Un mois plus tard, Sirius devenait fou. En un mois, Remus et lui n'avait pu se voir qu'un soir. Un seul misérable soir !

La faute à qui ? Sarah ! Elle suivait Remus partout. Tous les soirs, elle venait dans la salle commune pour le voir. Et à chaque fois, Sirius s'en allait un peu plus loin.

Il allait craquer. Après deux semaines où ils avaient pu le faire n'importe quand, un mois de frustration c'était beaucoup. Ce n'était pas possible.

On était en pleine après-midi, Sirius était dans son lit dans le dortoir, seul, en train de s'ennuyer quand Remus entra en courant.

- Ah tu es là ! souffla celui-ci.

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui ! Sarah est en cours ! James, Lily, Peter et Melinda avec elle ! Etude des moldus ! On a le dortoir pour nous tout seul pour deux bonnes heures ! Et en plus j'ai demandé à James d'empêcher quiconque de monter jusqu'au dîner, sourit Remus.

Aussitôt, Sirius jeta son livre et attira Remus vers lui en le tirant par sa cravate.

- Ne perdons pas de temps alors, murmura Sirius.

- Bien dit !

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, passionnément, savourant le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis longtemps.

Remus passa ses mains sous la chemise de son ami en soupirant d'aise.

- Bon sang, grogna-t-il. J'en pouvais plus !

Sirius gémit pour seule réponse et avec sa langue, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il mordilla un bout de peau, lui laissant une belle marque.

- Maintenant, haleta Remus.

Ils firent l'amour assez rapidement, faisant peu de cas des préliminaires habituels.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, ils ne firent que ça. Sur le lit de Sirius, ou celui de Remus, dans la douche ou carrément sur le tapis au centre du dortoir.

Rassasié, l'un de l'autre, ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Sirius. Remus dans ses bras, Sirius était tout simplement bien.

Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais les seuls moments où il se sentait bien avec soi même c'est quand il était avec Remus. Il l'avait dans ses bras, et à ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait.

Soudain, Remus se releva et ferma le rideau. Quelques secondes plus tard, James entrait dans le dortoir.

- Les gars ?

- Ouais ? marmonna Sirius.

- Désolé de déranger mais Sarah est en bas et elle t'attend Remus ! Elle est infernale !

Remus soupira tandis que Sirius réprima un grognement. Ils se rhabillèrent silencieusement, sans se regarder. Dos à Remus, Sirius serra les poings. Le moment privilégié était terminé, la réalité reprenait son cours. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Sirius ?

- Je sais ! soupira celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- C'était chouette mais il faut revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ta copine t'attend et tu ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver.

- Sir'… Ca me saoule tu sais ? J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse être tranquille tous les deux !

- Moi aussi.

Remus le força à se retourner et l'embrassa. Avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Sirius répondit à son baiser. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de James qui les sépara. Celui-ci, tout rouge, se tenait maladroitement devant eux, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas pour vous énerver mais euh… elle est _vraiment_ infernale, bafouilla James.

Remus soupira et se leva. Il adressa un dernier regard à Sirius et sortit du dortoir.

Restés seuls, Sirius resta assis tandis que James le regardait fixement.

- Ca va Sirius ? s'enquit James.

_« Non ça ne va pas du tout ! »_

- Ouais ça va, mentit-il sans le regarder.

- Ok je n'insiste pas… mais si tu as envie d'en parler…

- Merci !

- Normal ! Tu viens ?

Sirius soupira et secoua la tête, peu désireux d'assister une fois de plus aux embrassades de Sarah et Remus.

- Tu es sur ?

- James…

- Sir' je te l'avait dit non ? Je ne cherche pas à te faire dire « tu avais raison James » mais plutôt à ce que tu t'avoue à toi-même l'évidence.

- Quelle évidence ?

- Bon sang c'est si dur que ça ? Ouvre les yeux ! Tu l'aimes ! s'énerva James.

- No…Non, balbutia Sirius. C'n'est pas possible !

- Ok ! Mais un p'tit conseil en passant ! Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux ! Jennifer ou Remus ? Si tu choisis Jennifer pour te convaincre de ton hétérosexualité, pense bien à une chose, es-tu prêt à supporter de voir Remus avec Sarah le restant de ta vie ?

Sur ces paroles, James le planta là, et sortit du dortoir. Sirius le regarda partir et fermer la porte l'esprit confus.

_« Remus ou Jennifer ? » _

Il secoua la tête.

_« Pas Jennifer en tout cas. Elle mérite mieux que moi ! Elle mérite d'être aimée, surtout pour sa première fois. »_

Sa décision prise, Sirius se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à Remus et Sarah et alla voir Jennifer.

Elle était en train de parler avec ses copines. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Je pourrais te parler ?

- Euh… Oui… Maintenant ?

- Ouais… On pourrait aller au parc ?

- Bien sur !

Elle se leva et lui tendit sa main qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils sortirent sous les yeux perplexe de James et Lily, envieux de la plupart des filles et férocement jaloux de Remus.

Arrivés dans le parc, ils avancèrent jusqu'au lac. Sirius ne savait pas trop comment lui dire sans que la jeune fille n'éclate en sanglot.

- Ecoute Jennifer il faut qu'on parle ! commença Sirius.

- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, dit celle-ci. C'est terminé c'est ça ?

Sirius se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière plus tu sais ? J'ai bien senti que ça n'allait pas entre nous deux ! Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, il a de la chance d'ailleurs, et c'est pour ça que nous deux, ça n'a plus de raison d'être.

_« Il a de la chance d'ailleurs »_ Se pouvait-il qu'elle sache ?

- Je… Comment… Mais…, balbutia-t-il sous le choc.

- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Le temps que vous passez tous les deux, vos sorties rien que tous les deux, sans James et Peter, et surtout les regards que vous vous lancez à tout bout de champs ! Je me demande comment ça se fait que Sarah n'ai toujours rien vu !

- Ecoute Remus et moi on est pas… on ne s'aime pas… comme ça !

- Ah ?

- Oui ! Je veux dire c'est spécial oui mais … on est pas amoureux tu vois ?

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu mérites mieux que moi ! Je vais être honnête ! Je suis sorti avec toi par défi ! Tu es la vierge des Gryffondors !

- Et tu t'es mis en tête d'y remédier c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer Sirius !

- Je sais ! Enfin bref j'ai réalisé que ce que je faisais… ce n'était pas bien ! Tu mérites d'être aimée, et choyée.

- Je comprends. En tout cas merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi !

- C'est normal ! Mais ne me remercie pas ! J'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as trompée ou parce que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi ?

- Les deux.

Sirius se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant.

- On peut rester amis ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu le penses vraiment Sirius ? Ou alors c'est une de ces phrases bateau que tu as l'habitude de sortir à tes ex ?

- Je le pense vraiment ! Ca me plairait qu'on soit amis !

- Alors j'en serais ravie, sourit-elle.

Sirius répondit à son sourire, plus détendu et serein. Ne restait plus que Remus maintenant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, en souriant. Elle retourna s'asseoir avec ses copines tandis qu'il rejoignait James, Lily, Remus, Sarah, Peter et Melinda.

- Ca a été rapide, constata Sarah.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et la regarda, l'air de rien comprendre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah de ce que vous avez fait !

- Chez toi il te faut longtemps ? s'enquit-il, l'air innocent.

James faillit s'étouffer avec un bonbon.

- Je… Euh… Vous avez fait quoi ? s'enquit Peter.

- J'ai rompu, leur apprit Sirius. On est amis maintenant, et rien d'autre.

Il vit Remus le regarder bizarrement.

Personne ne répondit. James semblait satisfait, tout comme Lily, tandis qu'inexplicablement, Sarah paraissait mécontente.

oOo

Deux mois plus tard, Sirius avait pris une décision. Tendu, il donna rendez-vous à Remus dans la salle sur demande. Il l'attendait devant, faisant les cent pas. Il avait longuement réfléchi et en était venu à une seule solution. Le quitter. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit détruite et son orgueil ne supporterait pas de se faire quitter. Il tenait déjà trop à lui, et tout le monde savait que Sirius Black refusait de s'attacher à quiconque.

Remus finit par arriver, essoufflé. Sans un mot, Sirius ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Remus. Celui-ci remarqua tout de suite que la pièce ne possédait pas de lit ni de canapé. Juste deux fauteuils et une table basse. Surpris, Remus s'avança. Sirius lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Sirius ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Moony… il faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute !

- Je… j'ai décidé que le mieux pour nous deux… serait d'arrêter, balbutia-t-il.

Remus sursauta et sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Arrêter ? répéta-t-il la voix rauque.

- Oui ! Ecoute je t'adore mais tout m'échappe ! Je perds peu à peu le contrôle et ça ne me plaît pas ! Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié ! Elle compte beaucoup trop à mes yeux. J'ai besoin d'être seul quelque temps pour réfléchir et je…

- N'en dit pas plus, le coupa Remus. J'ai compris. Je respecte ta décision Sirius et tu as sûrement raison. C'est mieux comme ça après tout !

- C'est… C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! On savait tous les deux que ce n'était qu'éphémère ! Autant arrêter maintenant avant que ça empire ! On évite les complications comme ça !

- Exactement.

- Très bien !

- Cool !

- Bon… Et si on y allait maintenant ?

- Ouais… Rem ?

- Oui ?

- Pour les vacances ?

- Vu les circonstances je pense qu'on devrait annuler, soupira Remus sans le regarder.

- Oui je pense que c'est préférable.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, chacun affichant une mine faussement sereine sur leurs visages. Mais James et Lily ne furent pas dupes une seule seconde. Dix minutes c'était beaucoup trop rapide ! Il avait du se passer quelque chose.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, Sirius était assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait mal. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il l'avait quitté et au fond de lui, il le regrettait. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. En plus Remus était parti chez lui… sans lui. C'était prévu mais ça lui faisait mal.

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_** lui asséna sa conscience.

_« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! »_

_**« Tu parles ! Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »**_

_« Oui ! Tout va redevenir comme avant ! »_

**_« D'habitude tu sais mentir mais là c'est pitoyable ! Jamais ça ne redeviendra comme avant ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus que des simples amis ! »_**

_« Non c'est faux ! »_

_**« Continue à te leurrer ! Mais un jour tu seras bien obligé de regarder la vérité en face ! Tu aimes Rem… »**_

_« Tais-toi ! Je ne l'aime pas ! »_

_**« Bien sur ! Alors pourquoi tu te sens si mal ? »**_

_« … »_

_**« Tu l'aimes ! Il serait temps que tu te l'avoues à toi-même ! »**_

- LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! hurla-t-il fou de rage.

- Euh… Sir' ça va comme tu veux ? s'enquit James.

Sirius sursauta et releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Je… Oui tout va parfaitement bien, mentit-il sans conviction.

- Allez raconte-moi !

- Je… Tout est fini avec Remus…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'effara James.

- Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de lui ! C'est un de mes meilleurs amis bordel ! Et c'est un mec ! C'est contre nature !

- Alors on peut désirer une personne du même sexe mais tomber amoureux c'est pas bien ?

- Je… Tu ne comprends pas, gémit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu es terrifié par l'amour ? Que tu as été tellement déçu par ta « famille » que tu as peur de t'attacher de peur de te faire rejeter encore une fois ? Que tu refuses de prendre le risque à cause d'_eux _?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder les yeux fixés sur son lit. Au fond de lui, il savait que James avait raison mais c'était dur de l'admettre. Admettre qu'il était terrifié, ça foutrait un coup à sa fierté. _« Un Gryffondor n'a jamais peur ! C'est réservé aux Poufsouffles ça ! »_

- Je vais te dire quelque chose Sirius ! Réfléchis-y bien ! De quoi as-tu le plus peur ? D'aimer Remus ou que ce ne soit pas réciproque ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

- Mais bordel Sirius, tu imagines rester toute ta vie célibataire ? Te contenter de flirts, filles ou garçons peu importe ? Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois sur Remus ! Ses cheveux, ses mains, ses yeux, son caractère etc.… ça prouve une chose ! Tu es amoureux mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Maintenant je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça ! Imagine toi passer ta vie avec l'amitié de Remus et seulement son amitié.

James sortit du dortoir. Sirius soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Avait-il raison ? Non ! Il n'était pas amoureux ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Il finit par s'endormir, le cœur lourd et de plus en plus convaincu qu'il avait commis une grave erreur.

A l'aube, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes pour émerger. Il vit qu'il était tout habillé dans son lit. Machinalement il se tourna vers le lit de Remus pour constater qu'il était vide. Il se rappela que la veille, Remus était rentré chez lui pour la semaine de vacances de paques.

Il s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Remus se mariait avec Sarah. Il avait l'air heureux. Et quand le maître de la cérémonie avait posé la fameuse question _« Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais »_, il avait crié, hurlé qu'il s'y opposait mais personne ne l'entendait. Remus ne semblait même pas le voir et Sarah lui jeta un regard moqueur avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis ils avaient été déclarés mari et femme. C'est au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser qu'il s'était réveillé.

Encore sous le coup, Sirius se leva et fonça sous la douche. Il resta quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Il repensa encore et encore à cette scène. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à Remus.

_« Non je ne tiens pas à lui… je l'aime »_

- Bordel ! jura-t-il.

Il arrêta la douche, s'habilla en vitesse et entra dans le dortoir.

Il secoua James pour le réveiller.

- Mmm quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

- James… je… je l'aime !

- Ah bah enfin, s'exclama-t-il, parfaitement réveillé à présent.

James se redressa et s'assit sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Va le voir et explique lui ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens et que tu es désolé que ça t'ait pris autant de temps !

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui va-y fonce !

Sirius lui sourit et prit un sac. Il fourra des vêtements de rechange dedans et fila. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il lui expliqua en quatrième vitesse qu'il devait partir pour la semaine et Dumbledore se contenta de lui sourire. Rien ne lui échappait au vieux fou !

Sirius prit le réseau de cheminée et atterrit directement dans la maison de Remus.

Tout était calme. _« Trop calme »_ Puis il se rappela de l'heure. Il était à peine 6h du matin, normal que Remus dorme.

Il laissa son sac devant la cheminée et s'avança vers la chambre de Remus. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte.

- Moony ? appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha alors à côté du lit. Il vit la tête, ou du moins les cheveux châtains, de Remus ressortir à peine de sous la couette. Mais quelque chose lui semblait bizarre. Il y avait une autre forme, une forme bizarre. A moins que Remus ne soit déformé, il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.

Sirius réfutait cette mauvaise pensée et après avoir soufflé, il prit un coin de la couette et la souleva.

Ce qu'il vit lui broya le cœur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le lit avec Remus. Jeff ! Ils étaient tous les deux nus, dans une pose plus qu'équivoque. Jeff avait sa main sur la hanche de Remus et une de ses jambes était entremêlée avec celle de Remus.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Sirius relâcha la couette comme s'il s'était brûlé et recula dans la chambre.

Les yeux écarquillés, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était faux, que c'était un autre cauchemar mais, à ce moment là, Jeff et Remus sentirent le froid sur leurs corps et ouvrirent les yeux. Jeff ne parut pas du tout gêné par la présence de Sirius tandis que Remus semblait dans un autre monde. La première personne qu'il vit ce fut Sirius, en face de lui, l'air abattu. Puis il vit Jeff et, soudain, il pâlit.

- Sir…Sirius, balbutia Remus.

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il recula encore et secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve. Puis son regard changea. De triste, il passa à haineux. Il fixa Remus quelques secondes d'un regard froid et sans un mot il partit.

- SIRIUS ATTENDS ! hurla Remus.

Trop tard ! Sirius avait repris son sac et s'était mis dans la cheminée. Il atterrit directement chez sa cousine Andromeda.

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra par terre, l'air plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

_Non ne me tuez pas ! Pitié !_

_Ca a l'air grave comme ça et… oui bon en fait c'est grave je vous l'accorde. _

_Mais la fic n'est pas terminée hein ? Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite… (Comment sauver sa peau en 30 sec...)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !_

_Gros bisous_

_Zazo+_


	9. Chapter 9

**It doesn't mean anything**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

oOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

oOo

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

oOo

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus. Jeff Thompson, Ex-amant de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

oOo

**Remerciements à : **

**Yume-chan05, Eilanbanshee, Lunita Jedusort P-M, Amandiine, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Twinzie, Tenshi-no-yoru, Sanka, Eileen Ana, Slythebi, Kaorulabelle, Tayplayrock, Creme de moshi, Atchoum, Thalie la clochette, Sexy Mooney, Amaelle, Melba, Abelforth Dumbledore, Jouzetsuka, LumiNuitey, Alana Chantelune, Yuki-chan, Maryse, Katiel-sama, Miss JaD et Fisou.**

**

* * *

**

¤ Chapitre 9 ¤

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard, **

Andromeda se tenait assise au chevet de Sirius. Dès qu'elle avait vu Sirius, elle avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les yeux rouges et le visage pâle. Puis il s'était effondré par terre. Paniquée, elle avait appelé son mari, Ted.

Il l'avait soulevé et l'avait posé sur le lit. Dans sa panique, elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette. Mais peu importe. Maintenant, il était confortablement installé dans un bon lit, un linge mouillé sur son front.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Prévenir Dumbledore ou pas ? Il avait l'air mal en point, et à moins qu'elle ait oubliée, sa visite n'était pas prévue.

Ted frappa à la porte.

- Ya Dumbledore dans la cheminée, il te demande, lui murmura-t-il.

_« Pour une coïncidence, s'en est une belle ! »_

- J'arrive !

Elle vérifia que le linge sur le front de Sirius était bien frais puis elle sortit de la chambre. Elle alla s'agenouiller devant la cheminée.

- Bonjour Albus ! dit-elle poliment.

- Andromeda, la salua-t-il en retour. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je suis à la recherche de Sirius, serait-il passé par ici par hasard ?

- Pourquoi le cherchez vous ?

Dumbledore tourna la tête mais se reprit très vite et se remit face à Andromeda.

- Il devait aller chez un de ses camarades de classe, mais cet élève est arrivé. Il semblait inquiet. Apparemment quelque chose se serait mal passé mais j'aimerais savoir où est Sirius pour être sur que rien de fâcheux ne lui ai arrivé.

- Il est ici, annonça-t-elle simplement. Il s'est évanoui dès qu'il est arrivé. Pour l'instant, il se repose. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste ici cette semaine. Je vous le rendrais comme neuf la semaine prochaine.

- Il s'est évanoui ?

- Oui ! Il est extrêmement pâle ! Dites-moi ce camarade, ne serait-ce pas un certain Remus ?

- Oui c'est bien lui ! Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, il s'est évanoui dès qu'il est arrivé. Je lui demanderai mais s'il me demande de ne rien dire, je respecterai son choix Albus. Tout comme je vous interdirai de le voir, même Remus, ou qui que ce soit s'il n'en a pas envie.

- C'est compréhensible. Me permettez-vous de venir prendre de ses nouvelles dans la semaine ?

- Bien sur. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

- Merci Andromeda. Encore pardon de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne journée.

Andromeda le salua également et se releva. Aussitôt, elle retourna au chevet de Sirius. Elle arriva pile au moment où celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

- Sirius ? C'est moi Andromeda tu m'entends ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour être sur de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Tu es chez moi ! Sirius je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu t'es évanoui en arrivant. Ca fait deux heures.

Il la regarda et là, il se rappela où il était juste avant d'arriver ici. Ce qu'il avait vu. Ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il parvint à les refouler.

- Sirius ? Explique-moi s'il te plaît !

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Il ne voulait pas en parler, juste oublier. Oublier la douleur, la peine et la rage qu'il ressentait.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, à l'opposé de sa cousine et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne plus y penser.

- Très bien. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler pour le moment. Ecoute Sirius, j'ai vu avec ton directeur. Tu peux rester ici pour la semaine. Mais il faudra bien que tu m'en parles un jour, alors si tu t'en sens capable, n'hésite pas. N'importe quand.

Sirius eu un signe de tête imperceptible. Puis il assimila une partie de sa phrase. Dumbledore était venu ? Il savait qu'il était ici ?

Comme si elle avait deviné ce qui le perturbait, Andromeda posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne viendra pas te voir personnellement. Je lui ai dit que personne ne te verrait tant que tu n'as pas donné ton accord.

Intérieurement, Sirius la remercia. Puis il ferma les yeux et, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit, en sentant la main de sa cousine passer dans ses cheveux.

* * *

oOo

_¤ Petit retour en arrière ¤_

**Point de vue de Remus **

oOo

* * *

_« J'ai décidé que le mieux pour nous deux… serait d'arrêter_ » Dieu que ça faisait mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il l'avait quitté ? Voilà ce que Remus n'arrêtait pas de se demander.

Il souffrait tellement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était brisé, arraché, en mille morceaux… Il n'avait rien laissé paraître bien sur. Il était passé maître pour masquer ses sentiments, ses _véritables_ sentiments.

Alors il avait fait semblant d'accepter la rupture, il avait fait semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il était parti seul chez lui pour les vacances, celles qu'il aurait dû passer avec Sirius.

Il s'était éclipsé le plus vite possible et dès qu'il était entré dans la maison, il en était ressorti.

Et le voila, assis au bar, en train de noyer son chagrin dans une bouteille de Whisky. Mieux valait ça plutôt que pleurer toute la nuit.

Il se saoulait. Puérile comme réaction, oui. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait en stock.

Il était en train d'entamer la deuxième bouteille de whisky quand il senti une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir qui le dérangeait dans sa précieuse activité. Jeff !

- Ca ne va pas mon vieux ? s'enquit celui-ci.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire autant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Remus prit son verre et le vida d'un trait.

- Ok j'ai saisi le message. Mais tu sais des fois ça fait du bien d'en parler.

- C'est… Si…Sirius, bafouilla Remus, la voix rauque.

- Ah !

Le reste fut flou dans sa tête. Il se rappelait avoir dansé avec Jeff, enfin danser est un bien grand mot. Il tenait à peine debout. Puis il se rappelait que Jeff avait payé au bar et il l'avait raccompagné. Puis le trou noir.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une migraine horrible. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis. Et, là, il le vit. Sirius ! Il semblait choqué. Alors Remus tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Jeff ! Complètement nu ! _« Bordel ! »_

- Sir…Sirius, balbutia-t-il.

Il avait l'impression qu'un orchestre particulièrement bruyant avait élu domicile dans son crâne.

Sirius se recula. Remus se glaça. Son regard… Merlin il était tellement froid ! Remus fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Sirius sortit de la chambre.

- SIRIUS ATTENDS ! hurla-t-il.

En jurant, il se leva et s'enroula dans un drap. A peine arrivait-il dans le salon, il vit Sirius disparaître dans la cheminée.

Anéanti et nauséeux, il s'effondra. A genoux par terre, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait »_ gémit-il intérieurement.

- Remus ?

Celui-ci sursauta. Jeff ! Il l'avait oublié celui-là !

- Remus ! Reviens te coucher !

- Laisse-moi, marmonna Remus, en serrant les poings.

- Tu as une sacrée gueule de bois dis donc !

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX !

Jeff ne répondit pas. Il alla s'habiller et quand il revint, Remus était toujours dans la même position. Sans un mot, Jeff sortit de la maison. Remus resta ce qui lui parut des heures par terre. Puis il se décida à s'habiller. Sans prendre la peine de se doucher ou manger quoi que ce soit, il fonça dans la cheminée pour atterrir dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Remus ?

- Pro…Professeur ! Où est Sirius ?

- Sirius ? Il est passé ce matin, il allait passer les vacances chez vous ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il n'est pas ici ? Est-ce que Sirius est revenu ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Calmez-vous Remus !

- NON !

Sans perdre plus de temps, Remus sortit en courant pour aller dans la tour Gryffondor. Il entra sans faire attention aux élèves déjà debout.

Il fonça dans le dortoir et constata vite que le lit de Sirius était vide.

- Remus ? appela James.

- Où est-il ?

- Sirius ?

- Non Merlin l'enchanteur !

Le silence retomba. James paraissait surpris du ton de son ami.

- Excuse James. Je cherche Sirius ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Ce matin, il m'a réveillé et il partait chez toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bon sang mais ou est-il ?

- Remus calme-toi et raconte moi !

- Je… Hier soir… Je … Je me suis saoulé et… j'ai … fait une énorme connerie…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai couché avec un autre ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Et Sirius vous a vu ? paniqua James.

Remus hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Aussitôt James se leva et alla chercher une potion dans sa malle. Une potion contre la gueule de bois. Il la donna à Remus, puis alla chercher Lily.

Peter était avec Melinda en vacances. James et Lily essayèrent de calmer Remus. Puis ils essayèrent de deviner où Sirius aurait pu aller.

- T'as essayé chez Andromeda ? s'enquit James.

- Non ! s'écria Remus en se relevant. J'y vais !

- Attends ! s'écria Lily.

Tous les trois, ils s'élancèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils le trouvèrent en train de parler par cheminée interposée. Celui-ci, les avait bien vu mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa conversation.

- Il devait aller chez un de ses camarades de classe, mais cet élève est arrivé. Il semblait inquiet. Apparemment quelque chose se serait mal passé mais j'aimerais savoir où est Sirius pour être sur que rien de fâcheux ne lui ai arrivé, dit Dumbledore.

- Il est ici, annonça Andromeda, très calme. Il s'est évanoui dès qu'il est arrivé. Pour l'instant, il se repose. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste ici cette semaine. Je vous le rendrais comme neuf la semaine prochaine.

Aussitôt, Remus voulu s'approcher mais James l'en empêcha.

- Il s'est évanoui ? répéta Dumbledore.

- Oui ! Il est extrêmement pâle ! Dites-moi, ce camarade, ne serait-ce pas un certain Remus ? s'enquit-elle.

Le principal intéressé pâlit.

- Oui c'est bien lui ! Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, il s'est évanoui dès qu'il est arrivé. Je lui demanderai mais s'il me demande de ne rien dire, je respecterai son choix Albus. Tout comme je vous interdirai de le voir, même Remus, ou qui que ce soit s'il n'en a pas envie.

- C'est compréhensible. Me permettez-vous de venir prendre de ses nouvelles dans la semaine ?

- Bien sur. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

- Merci Andromeda. Encore pardon de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne journée.

Une fois la conversation finie, Dumbledore se tourna vers ses trois visiteurs.

- Je pense que vous avez entendus la conversation donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous la répéter.

- Professeur, il faut que j'aille le voir ! s'écria Remus.

- Remus ! Sirius est encore inconscient. Andromeda va me tenir au courant de son état, en attendant vous devriez aller vous reposer.

- NON ! cria-t-il.

- Remus calme toi, intervint Lily en lui prenant la main.

James et Lily le forcèrent à sortir et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Il prit sa douche et alla directement se coucher.

oOo

**Le lendemain,**

Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore leur transmit l'interdiction de rendre visite à Sirius. Celui-ci ne voulait voir personne. Abattu, Remus ne parlait plus à personne.

Puis soudain il lui vint une idée, une idée qui pourrait peut-être tout arranger.

Il s'y attela toute la matinée et quand vint l'après-midi, il prévint le professeur Dumbledore qu'il retournait chez lui. Il utilisa sa cheminée et atterrit chez lui. Aussitôt, il sortit et appela le Magicobus.

Il s'arrêta devant chez les Tonks. Il resta quelques minutes devant la porte, l'air interdit puis il inspira et expira. Il frappa deux coups brefs à la porte et attendit.

Ce fut Andromeda qui lui ouvrit. Elle ne parut pas surprise de le voir.

- Bonjour Remus. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te faire entrer.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste que vous lui donniez ceci, dit-il en lui tendant un petit carnet noir et rouge. J'aimerais qu'il le lise, s'il vous plaît c'est très important !

- Je lui donnerai. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

- Je comprends. Merci pour tout. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Remus.

Elle ferma la porte. Il reprit le chemin inverse et rappela le Magicobus. Alors qu'il allait entrer dedans, il vit une forme plus loin. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir que c'était lui. Il l'avait vu. Remus se figea et se mit face à lui. Il voulut s'approcher mais il vit que Sirius avait fait un pas en arrière.

N'insistant pas, Remus monta à bord du Magicobus, priant de toutes ses forces que Sirius lise son journal intime. Ainsi que le mot qu'il lui avait laissé tout à la fin.

oOo

A peine Sirius eut franchit la porte, qu'Andromeda se mit devant lui.

- Remus est passé !

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai vu repartir.

- Il a laissé ça pour toi ! dit-elle en lui tendant le cahier.

Sirius eu une exclamation surprise en voyant le journal intime de Remus. Il le prit, les mains tremblantes, et la remercia.

- Il tenait vraiment à ce que tu le lises ! Ca avait l'air important !

- Ok !

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas faim merci !

- Sirius !

- Je mangerai ce soir mais là je n'ai pas faim !

Elle soupira mais ne dit rien. Il alla directement dans la chambre d'ami et posa le cahier sur la table de nuit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ya encore quelques minutes, il était décidé à l'oublier, ne plus entendre parler de lui ! Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec son journal intime et sa bénédiction pour le lire.

Qu'est-ce ça changerait après tout ? Ca n'effacera pas ce qu'il avait vu ! Jeff et lui ! Aussitôt, il revit la scène et eut envie de vomir.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté James ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments ? Sans ça, il ne serait pas là, à déprimer et souffrir dans son coin.

Finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte. Il prit le cahier et l'ouvrit à la première page.

_**

* * *

oOo « 10 juillet 1971,**_

_Ma mère vient de m'offrir ce cahier. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire ! Elle m'a dit que je pouvais parler de ce que je voulais là dedans ! A quoi bon ? _

_Elle m'a expliqué les biens faits d'un journal intime. Mon père s'est occupé des inconvénients. D'après lui, à cause de ce stupide machin je vais devenir trop secret, renfermé sur moi-même, asocial, dépressif… enfin j'arrête là car la liste est longue. _

_En fait depuis que j'ai été mordu, je suis devenu tout ça. Alors cahier ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Il dit qu'il m'aime toujours mais qui pourrais m'aimer ? Je suis un loup garou. Tous les enfants s'éloignent de moi, mes parents n'ont plus d'amis, à cause de moi. _

_Ma mère m'a dit aussi que dans ce bouquin je peux écrire mes rêves, souhaits, etc. A quoi ça servirait ? Ils ne se réaliseront jamais. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, je veux bien essayer._

_Je voudrais être considéré comme une personne normale (même si je ne le suis pas), être accepté à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie (Qui serait assez fous pour m'y autoriser ?). J'aimerais avoir des amis. Des vrais amis, à qui je pourrais dire ce que je suis et qu'ils m'aiment quand même. J'aimerais être professeur ou dessinateur. J'adore lire et dessiner. Ma mère dit que je suis le garçon le plus intelligent de tous les enfants de mon âge. C'est normal, c'est ma mère. _

_Ca fait bizarre d'écrire tout ça, alors que je ne parle à personne. Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. _

_Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin et je viens d'avoir onze ans._

_Oui je sais, me manque un frère jumeau pour faire Romulus et ça sera parfait. Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que c'est marrant. Dès la naissance, j'ai eu un prénom prédestiné à ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un loup garou ! Mi humain, Mi animal._

_Je donnerais tout pour être un humain à part entière. Ne plus souffrir trois nuits par mois. C'est vraiment horrible. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi se déchire. Enfin je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. _

_Je ne serais jamais accepté dans une école de magie donc je pense que je suivrai le parcours Moldu. Après tout, ma mère en est une. »** oOo

* * *

**_

Sirius hésitait entre le rire, les larmes ou l'ahurissement. Même à onze ans, Remus était le plus intelligent. Jamais il n'aurait parler comme ça à cet âge là, lui. Puis lire ce qu'il ressentait lors des nuits de pleine lune l'avait bouleversé. Il avait toujours trouvé ça injuste pour son Moony. Lui qui était si gentil, il ne méritait pas ça.

_« Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Après ce qu'il a fait, tu ne vas pas le plaindre non plus ? »_

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture.

_**

* * *

oOo « 1er Août 1971,**_

_JE SUIS ACCEPTE A POUDLARD ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je dois rêver, oui c'est ça, je rêve. Qui serait assez fou pour me faire entrer dans cette école prestigieuse ? _

_De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore l'est ! Après tout, je suis dangereux. Et si je blessais quelqu'un lors des trois nuits habituelles ? Si quelqu'un l'apprenait et me dénonçait ? Je n'aurais aucun ami, ça je m'y suis fait, mais je ne veux pas que les autres me regardent méchamment comme ici. Je ne le supporterais pas. _

_D'après lui, tous les professeurs sont au courant, et des dispositions particulières ont été mises en place pour moi ! Je n'y suis même pas encore que déjà je me sens mal. _

_Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. _

_Je me demande dans quelle maison je serais ? Serpentard ? Oui ça serait le plus logique. Je suis une créature maléfique, une créature de la nuit. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Peut-être Serdaigle ? Non ce sont pour les élèves intelligents. Je ne le suis pas plus que les autres. Sûrement pas Gryffondor, vous m'imaginez courageux moi ? Je pense que j'irais à Poufsouffle. Discret et loyal. Oui j'irais là bas. _

_Demain, on ira au chemin de traverse pour aller acheter mes fournitures. J'ai hâte d'être au 1er septembre. »** oOo

* * *

**_

Sirius referma le journal et s'allongea sur le lit. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Remus avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Ils ne seraient peut-être pas amis. Encore moins s'il avait été à Serpentard.

Il s'endormit, le cœur lourd.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

_**

* * *

**_

_Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Dans le dernier chapitre je pense que je vais décrire un peu le journal puis la fameuse discussion avec Remus. _

_En tout cas je suis ravie ! 27 reviews pour ce chapitre wouahh ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! _

_Gros bisous à tous le monde _

_Zazo+_


	10. Chapter 10

**It doesn't mean anything**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Erotique, Romance, Humour

**Public :** M ou NC-18

oOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic suite à un défi que m'as trouvé MissJaD Merci miss J'espère que cette fic te plaira ! Ainsi qu'à vous, le plus de monde possible lol !_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling (la tueuse de Sirius snif) et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

oOo

**WARNING : Cette fic contiendra des limes, lemons et des mots crus ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec conseils, critiques ou encouragements **

oOo

**Personnages inventés :** Jennifer McKinnan, Gryffondor de 6ème année, petite amie officielle de Sirius. Sarah Drake, Serdaigle de 7ème année, petite amie officielle de Remus. Jeff Thompson, Ex-amant de Remus.

**Idée de départ du défi :** Remus et Sirius baisent, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation avec un OC.

**Récapitulatif :** Les maraudeurs et Lily sont en 7ème année, l'histoire début mi octobre !

oOo

**Remerciements à :**

**Lunita Jedusort P-M, Sanka, Yume-chan05, Eilanbanshee, Slythebi, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Amandiine, Fisou, Miss JaD, Wildyheart, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Katiel-sama, Tayplayrock, Abelforth Dumbledore, Tenshi-no-yoru, Jouzetsuka, Thalie-la-clochette, Amaelle, Melba, Eileen Ana, LumiNuitey et Geminou. **

**

* * *

**

**¤ Chapitre 10 ¤**

**

* * *

**

Remus attendait, le cœur serré par l'appréhension. Sirius avait-il accepté de lire son journal ou ne voulait-il plus du tout entendre parler de lui ? Il soupira, pour la 34654 millième fois depuis hier. L'attente le tuait. D'habitude il était d'un genre patient mais là, c'était trop.

- Remus ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Sarah se tenait dans la cheminée.

- Sarah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Remus.

- J'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Sirius et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien !

- Ca va, mentit-il.

- Rem' ! C'est moi ! Tu peux me parler tu sais ?

- Ecoute le mieux serait que tu viennes, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et ça serait mieux qu'on soit face à face !

Quelques minutes après, Sarah atterrissait dans sa cheminée. Elle s'épousseta et s'avança vers Remus.

- Assieds-toi ! dit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien assise, Remus hésita. Comment lui dire ?

- Remus est-ce que par hasard tu voudrais me larguer ?

Il sursauta.

- Techniquement on n'est pas ensemble alors _« larguer »_ ne me semble pas être le mot approprié.

- Comment t'appelles ça alors ?

- Arrêter la comédie ! Sarah, tu savais depuis le début que j'aimais Sirius ! Quand j'ai commencé avec lui, j'aurais du arrêter avec toi mais j'avais l'espoir que ce soit lui qui me le demande. Maintenant… avec ce qu'il s'est passé… je crois que ce serait mieux que je le fasse !

- Mais… Vous n'êtes plus ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Non mais…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble nous deux ? Je veux dire _vraiment_ ensemble !

- Sarah … Je…

- Oh je t'en prie Remus ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne savais pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi !

Remus la regarda, les yeux ronds. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! « Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ! »

- Oh Remus ! Tu es vraiment aveugle ! J'espérais que tu ne te rendes jamais compte de ce que Sirius ressent pour toi mais pas pour moi !

- Quoi ? Sirius ? Il… Il ressent…

- Il t'aime Remus ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais comme vous n'êtes plus ensemble, je me suis dit que…

- Non Sarah, murmura-t-il.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas comme lui ! Un jour ça changera peut-être ! Je sais que tu éprouve de l'affection pour moi, ça me suffit tu sais ? Vraiment !

- Sarah ça ne serait pas juste pour toi ! Quoi que tu fasse, j'aimerais toujours Sirius et seulement lui ! Je l'ai en moi et rien n'y changera. Un jour tu tomberas amoureuse d'un garçon qui t'aimera en retour !

- Je n'ai plus voix au chapitre c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle amère.

- Je suis désolé…

- Epargne moi tes excuses tu veux ? Merlin je me sens si… stupide ! Bonne chance pour recoller les morceaux avec ton cher Sirius ! A plus tard !

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà partie. Remus soupira, vraiment désolé pour la peine de la jeune fille. Puis, il décida que s'il voulait récupérer Sirius, il fallait insister alors il sortit de chez lui, direction chez les Tonks.

oOo

Quand Sirius se réveilla, Andromeda était à son chevet. Elle venait de poser un plateau pour son petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet.

- Bonjour, claironna-t-elle. Tu as bien dormi mon chou ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il ne voulait pas parler, juste dormir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'es pas du matin. Enfin bref, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Et pas de protestation, mange c'est un ordre.

Il se redressa sur son lit en lui lançant un regard noir. Il croisa les bras pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le forcer. Andromeda sourit puis lui fourra une tartine dans la bouche.

- Mâche et avale ! ordonna-t-elle, amusée.

Sirius lui lança un autre regard noir et finit par faire ce qu'elle lui ordonnait. Il prit une bouchée d'une deuxième tartine et but son verre de jus d'orange. Constatant, qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus, elle sortit, laissant le plateau au cas où. Sirius soupira et se frotta les yeux, enlevant toute trace de sommeil. Il avait fait un autre cauchemar.

Remus se tenait devant lui avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, que jamais Sirius ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui. Avec _Jeff_.

Puis celui-ci était arrivé et avait embrassé Remus devant lui. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait mis au moins deux heures avant de réussir à se rendormir.

Il soupira puis se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, il se mit à repenser à Remus. Toujours et encore Remus. Il n'en pouvait plus de ressasser cette histoire. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Quand il avait vu Remus et l'autre dans le même lit, il avait cru mourir.

Pourquoi avait-il réfléchi sur la nature de ses sentiments ? Tout était plus simple avant, quand ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Il alla se rhabiller. Il prit le journal de Remus et alla s'asseoir dans le jardin, en haut d'une colline. Il ouvrit là où il en était resté la veille et continua sa lecture.

* * *

_**oOo** « 1er Septembre 1971, _

_Ca y est j'y suis. Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, j'étais trop stressé. Le château est absolument sublime. _

_Dans le train, j'ai rencontré Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Sirius Black. Potter a tout de suite détesté Black par rapport à son nom. Vivant depuis toujours chez les Moldus, moi je ne le connais pas. Donc celui-ci est parti. J'ai ignoré les deux autres autant que je le pouvais jusqu'à la répartition. Avant d'arriver là, il a fallu suivre un énorme bonhomme et monter dans des barques. Moi qui ne sais pas nager, je ne faisais pas le fier à ce moment là. _

_Et quand enfin ce fut l'heure de la répartition, j'ai attendu avec impatience l'appel de mon nom. Je suis à Gryffondor ! Je n'y croyais vraiment pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de courageux en moi ? Rien du tout ! Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Black, Potter et Pettigrow sont aussi à Gryffondor. Et le comble c'est que je partage le même dortoir qu'eux. Sirius s'est expliqué sur sa famille, arguant que, lui, il ne partageait pas leurs idées sur le sang pur ce qui fit plaisir à James. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils se sont serrés la main et sont devenus amis. Ils ont adoptés Pettigrow et ont tenté de me parler. Mais je ne veux pas être amis avec eux. On ne ment pas à ses amis. »** oOo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius lut attentivement les pages suivantes, relatant leurs premières années. Il lut la réaction et les pensées de Remus quand ils avaient découverts son secret. Il continua et s'arrêta sur une page particulièrement intéressante. C'était lors de leur cinquième année.

_**

* * *

**_

_**oOo** « 10 mars 1976,_

_Hier j'ai eu une magnifique surprise. James, Sirius et Peter m'ont offert le plus beau des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire. Ils ont appris à devenir des Animagi. Ils l'ont fait pour moi ! Pour m'accompagner lors des pleines lunes. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne serais plus jamais seul ! Au début je n'ai vu que Peter ! Un rat, très pratique. Il sera l'éclaireur et pourra facilement atteindre le saule cogneur. Puis James m'a montré son Animagus. Un cerf ! Il est tellement… waouh ! Je me sens tout de suite en sécurité avec lui. Je sais qu'il me contrôlera en cas de problème._

_Puis Sirius fut le dernier à me le montrer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas tout de suite. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire la surprise. Donc hier je suis allé me coucher et ce matin, en me réveillant, j'ai senti quelque chose contre moi. C'était doux et chaud. J'ai passé ma main dedans puis ouvert les yeux. Un grand chien noir me fixait du regard attendant que je me réveille. Tout d'abord j'ai pensé au Sinistros mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux. Ce regard qui me fait fondre, me fait sentir tout bizarre, j'ai tout de suite su ! Sirius !_

_On a parlés toute la matinée et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Sirius est celui dont je me sens le plus proche. Il peut me comprendre, lire en moi et m'aider. Je me sens bien avec lui. Et d'un autre côté je suis mal à l'aise. Je suis attiré par lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis et en plus c'est un garçon ! Deux bonnes raisons qui devraient me convaincre de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui mais je n'y peut rien. C'est plus fort que moi, dès que je le vois, je craque. » **oOo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Automatiquement, Sirius rougit. Depuis tout ce temps Remus l'aimait ? _« Pourquoi il ne me l'as pas dit ? »_ Puis il se mit à douter ! C'était avant d'avoir concrétisé avec Jeff ! Peut-être qu'après il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment !

_**

* * *

**_

_**oOo** « 20 octobre 1977,_

_Les cours ont commencés depuis un mois et demi et je suis déjà surchargé. Pourtant je n'ai que deux options. Enfin bref je n'écris pas pour ça ! J'ai besoin de me calmer ! Au début de l'année, j'ai proposé un marché à Sarah Drake, une serdaigle de 7ème année. Elle se fait passer pour ma petite amie pour m'assurer une sorte de couverture. »** oOo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pour le coup, Sirius en resta muet. _« Sarah n'est pas sa vraie petite amie ? »_

_**

* * *

**_

_**oOo** « En fait, plusieurs filles m'ont demandés de sortir avec elles mais je n'allais pas leur dire 'Désolé mais je suis gay !' Non seulement c'était pas facile à dire mais en plus en même pas une demi-journée, ça aurait déjà fait le tour de l'école en passant pas les elfes aux cuisines._

_En plus, on est très bons amis avec Sarah, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi et elle sait que j'aime Sirius. Donc elle me donnait la tranquillité par rapport aux autres filles et la possibilité de rendre jaloux Sirius, quoi que pour ça je n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Jusqu'à ya quatre jours ! _

_Tout s'est fait par hasard. Lily et Sarah m'avaient encore fait la morale pour savoir quand je comptais me déclarer auprès de Sirius. A la fin, j'en ai eu marre et je suis partit très vite. Je suis monté au dortoir et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Je voulais prendre une douche avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle quand je l'ai vu ! Sirius se masturbait sous la douche. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. _

_La suite est très floue dans ma tête. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'ai pris sur moi et que je l'ai un peu chauffé si on peut dire ça comme ça. » **oOo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Un peu ! »_ s'indigna Sirius mentalement. Il l'avait carrément dragué oui !

_**

* * *

**_

_**oOo** « On en a beaucoup discuté tous les deux et finalement hier il s'est décidé. On a couché ensemble. C'était … si… je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qui s'est passé. Absolument fantastique. J'ai encore énormément de mal à revenir à la réalité. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis encore plus amoureux de lui. Si, si c'est possible ! _

_Quand on est rentré, James nous attendait. Alors on s'est couché sur le lit de Sirius, tous les trois, moi collé contre Sirius. Le pied ! _

_Je ne sais pas trop où ça va nous mener tout ça ! Je sais qu'un jour, il en aura marre et voudra tout arrêter mais je préfère ne pas y penser. J'espère que ça durera le plus longtemps possible, et peut-être, (j'ai bien dit peut-être) qu'il finira par tomber amoureux de moi. Mais il ne faut pas que je me fasse des illusions. Qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'un loup garou ? » **oOo**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Moi je le peux, murmura Sirius.

Mais sa phrase se perdit dans le vent. Il était seul. Seul avec sa connerie… s'il ne l'avait pas quitté, peut-être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ? Ils seraient tranquillement allongés dans le jardin de Remus, bras dans les bras.

Mais, soudain, il se rappela de Jeff. Aussitôt, ses pensées s'assombrirent et il reprit sa lecture.

* * *

_**oOo** « 26 décembre 1977, _

_On est arrivés chez James hier dans la matinée. Je passerais sur mon arrivée spectaculaire et je dirais que j'ai passé des vacances géniales avec Sirius. Bon bien sur, on s'est disputés comme souvent mais là c'était par rapport à Jeff, mon ex. Le seul qui ne s'est jamais éloigné de moi avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Bien sur il ne connaît pas mon secret, mais il sait que je suis un sorcier. Je suis sorti avec lui quand j'ai su que j'étais attiré par Sirius. Je voulais savoir si j'étais réellement gay ou si c'était juste Sirius. Les deux en même temps. C'était agréable avec Jeff mais je savais que ça ne serait que mieux avec Sirius. Je n'ai jamais aimé Jeff, sentimentalement parlant je veux dire. _

_Quand on s'est retrouvé dans le bar, il m'a invité à danser et là, je lui ai parlé de Sirius. Il m'a alors proposé de mettre en route un plan destiné à rendre Sirius fou de jalousie. Bien sur, ça n'a pas marché. Il ne m'aime pas alors pas de raison d'être jaloux. Il a tout de suite détesté Jeff, je pense que Sirius a toujours eu peur de perdre l'affection de ses proches. Depuis qu'il a été renié par sa famille, c'est de plus en plus fort. _

_Je sais aussi que Jeff a été trop loin et à cause de ça, Sirius et moi on s'est engueulé. Enfin, maintenant c'est réglé. » **oOo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius senti la rage monter en lui. Remus avait vraiment tout calculé depuis le début. Il se sentait manipulé, dirigé comme une vulgaire marionnette. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait avouer que Remus voulait simplement qu'il l'aime donc ça calmait un peu sa colère.

Il termina de lire le journal assez rapidement. S'attardant sur les pensées de Remus face à la nouvelle Sarah. La glousseuse, collante et saoulante Sarah. Apparemment, Sirius n'avait pas été le seul agacé par son attitude.

Plus rien d'écrit. Soudain, alors qu'il allait refermer le journal, une lettre tomba par terre. Il la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle était de Remus et apparemment, il l'avait écrite très récemment.

_« Sirius, _

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je pense que tout est écrit sur mon journal. Personne ne l'a jamais lu… à part toi maintenant. Si je te l'ai donné c'est parce que je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime depuis longtemps. _

_Je sais, ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. Je ne tenterais pas de me défendre ou de m'inventer des excuses. Je dirais juste que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était fini donc je suis allé me saouler. Tu vois que moi aussi je peux faire des trucs stupides. La vérité c'est que je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai eu quelques flashs sur ma soirée au bar mais rien d'autre. _

_J'ai parlé avec James, il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais décidé de tout arrêter. Il a juste dit que c'était à toi de le faire. J'espère que tu pourras me le dire, j'ai besoin de comprendre, besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal._

_Pour Sarah, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as dû lire que ce n'était pas réellement ma petite amie. Je voulais que tu me remarques, que tu m'aimes. Même si au fond de moi je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais, j'espérais. Je vais aller la voir dès que je t'aurais donné mon journal pour arrêter cette fausse relation. Ca n'a rien donné et j'ai l'impression que ça a fait plus de tort que de bien finalement. _

_Je me rends compte que je t'ai énormément menti ces derniers temps. Oui je suis gay mais paradoxalement je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que toi. _

_Jeff c'est différent dans le sens ou, lui, il affiche clairement son homosexualité et j'avais besoin d'une confirmation. Savoir si je l'étais réellement. J'avais peur de la réponse. Peur de m'avouer que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi et donc de te perdre si tu l'apprenais._

_Lily l'a deviné très vite. Et avec son aide et celle de Sarah, je me suis lancé. Tu m'as donné l'occasion de lancer le sujet ce fameux jour dans la salle de bain du dortoir. _

_Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais. J'espère sincèrement que tu voudras bien me reparler, même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amis, je l'accepterais. J'en suis venu à penser que je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir sans toi. Tu m'es indispensable Sirius, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Remus. »_

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Les mecs ne pleuraient pas ! C'était un truc réservé aux filles ça ! (**♪ _Macho, Macho man ! _♪ lol )**

Puis elles recoulèrent. Abattu, Sirius ne fit rien pour les arrêter cette fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trois jours qu'il se retenait. Trois jours qu'il luttait contre le désespoir qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Il serra la lettre dans sa main et se laissa aller, loin des regards indiscrets. Le seul signe de faiblesse que s'accorda Sirius Black ne se ferait pas devant quelqu'un. Non ! Les autres ne devaient pas savoir à quel point il se sentait mal, rejeté et trahi.

- Sirius ? appela doucement une voix derrière lui.

_Sa_ voix.

- Je… Sirius s'il te plaît, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Si après ça tu ne veux plus me parler, je m'en irais.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il fit son possible pour stopper ses larmes et attendit que Remus parle.

- Je… Tu as tout lu ?

Sirius hocha la tête mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

- Sirius… je t'en prie regarde-moi !

Doucement, Sirius inspira et expira puis se tourna vers lui. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, il devait faire peur à voir.

Remus, en le voyant, écarquilla les yeux. Sirius avait pleuré ! A cause de lui !

- Merlin… Sirius… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dis rien, murmura celui-ci, la voix rauque.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-tu quitté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Rien… Tu n'as rien fait…

- Alors explique moi !

- J'ai eu peur !

- Peur de quoi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, honteux.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît !

- J'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais ! murmura Sirius.

- Je… Quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu !

- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ?

- Je crois bien que je t'aime, maugréa-t-il.

Remus le fixa, l'air ahuri.

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

- J'ai peur de ça ! Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus ! Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée d'être dépendant de toi et que … que…

- Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer Sirius, protesta Remus avec véhémence. Je ne suis pas comme ta famille ! Je ne te renierai pas ! Tu es tout pour moi !

- Je finirai par te décevoir comme je les ai déçus !

- Ce ne sont que des abrutis ! Oui tu m'as déjà déçu une fois, mais on a traversé cette épreuve. Et je t'assure que rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera cesser de t'aimer.

Encore une fois, Sirius resta silencieux.

- Regarde, moi aussi je t'ai déçu ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Tu crois peut-être que moi je n'ai pas peur ? Depuis que j'ai été mordu, j'ai vécu avec l'idée que jamais je n'aurais d'amis. Et pourtant j'en ai trois merveilleux. Je croyais aussi que personne ne pourrait m'aimer !

- T'es stupide ! marmonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup garou que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé ! Je dis juste que tu pourrais avoir mieux que moi ! _Lui_, par exemple !

- Et moi je ne veux personne d'autres que toi ! Encore moins Jeff !

- Mais regarde-moi ! s'énerva-t-il. Je suis jaloux, gamin, capricieux et égoïste ! J'agis avec toi comme si tu m'appartenais ! Je ne te mérite pas !

- Foutaises ! grogna Remus, les poings serrés. J'adore ce que tu es ! Jaloux, gamin je veux bien ! Capricieux oui mais pas égoïste ! Tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu viens de dire ? Combien de fois tu m'as prêté tes affaires ? Combien de fois tu t'es occupé de moi après chaque pleine lune ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Ah bon ? D'accord tu ne veux pas que Jeff s'approche de moi, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste ! Je suis bien ami avec James et Peter.

- _Jeff_ c'est différent ! s'énerva Sirius. James et Peter ne te regardent pas de la même façon que lui ! Ils n'ont pas envie de te baiser, eux !

- Donc c'est de la jalousie et non de l'égoïsme.

- Toute façon c'était prévu n'est-ce pas ? Les regards, la danse bien serrée, les mains qui se frôlent, les paroles à double sens et ses questions indiscrètes dans la cuisine.

- Quelles questions ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Puisque je te dis que non ! C'est à cause de ces questions que tu le détestes ?

- En partie…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

- Rien du tout… mentit-il sans le regarder.

- Sirius dis-le moi s'il te plaît !

- Il m'a demandé si avec moi tu préférais être au dessus ou en dessous ! s'énerva Sirius. Ah et il a terminé en me demandant si avec moi tu faisais encore ce petit grognement au moment critique ! Satisfait ?

Contre toute attente, Remus se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer son envie de rire. Sirius le regarda, choqué. Furieux, il serra les poings.

N'y tenant plus, Remus éclata de rire. Il se tenait le ventre, allongé par terre.

- Ravi que tu trouves ça drôle ! Maintenant, va-t-en ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

- Je … Je ne me moque pas de toi Sirius ! balbutia Remus.

Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

- C'est à cause d'une des questions !

- Magnifique, ironisa Sirius.

- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout avant de t'énerver !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de m'énerver je le ferais !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir quelle question m'a fait rire ?

- Non !

- Je vais te le dire quand même ! Celle du grognement !

- POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? hurla Sirius, fou de rage et de douleur.

- Mais…

- NON ! Tu crois peut être que je n'y pense pas ? Ca me fait super plaisir qu'avec lui c'était le vrai pied ! Sincèrement je suis ravi !

- C'est plutôt le contraire ! Je croyais que tu avais lu mon journal ! Avec Jeff c'était bien mais sans plus ! Et la plupart du temps c'était même très bof ! Plutôt plat si tu veux tout savoir ! Mes grognements étaient volontaires et ils ne signifiaient pas du tout mon plaisir comme tu sembles le penser mais plutôt le manque de plaisir !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Calmé, il se tourna face à l'horizon et se fustigeait mentalement pour son emportement.

- C'était avec toi que j'ai réellement pris mon pied ! C'est si élégamment dit !

- Oh je t'en pris, ne joue pas ta prude de service ! C'est toi qui es venu me voir ! Toi qui a lancé l'idée qu'on baisent ensemble ! Encore toi qui a tout manigancé avec ce ptit con ! Et Sarah ! N'en parlons pas ! T'es tu demandé une seule fois ce que je pouvais ressentir en te voyant avec elle ? Non ! Je bouillais de rage ! Elle pouvait te toucher, t'embrasser, te parler sans avoir peur de laisser un indice en cours de route. J'en étais venu à redouter de te parler en public de peur que quelqu'un s'en rende compte !

- Sir….

- Non ! Et puis l'apothéose, ça à quand même été quand je t'ai vu avec lui ! Tu crois que le fait que tu sois ivre m'aide à oublier ? Non ! Alors oui je sais que j'ai fait une connerie en te quittant mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter dans le lit d'un autre à peine quelques heures après !

- Je suis désolé, murmura Remus, la tête basse. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre. Je t'aime Sirius et, crois-moi, c'est vrai ! Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillé avec lui à côté de moi. Une fois que tu es parti, je lui ai dit de partir. En vérité, je lui ai hurlé dessus.

- C'est censé m'aider ça aussi ? railla Sirius.

- Mais bordel dis-moi ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? s'énerva Remus, dans une tentative désespérée.

- Je ne sais pas… Là comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner ! Pas envie de te parler ni de t'écouter ! J'ai juste envie d'oublier !

Remus baissa la tête, vaincu. Il avait tenté, il avait échoué. Il se leva et commença à partir.

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR CE QUE JE VEUX ? hurla Sirius.

Remus se retourna en sursautant. Sirius était à genoux par terre, face à lui. Il hocha la tête. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Il était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais m'abandonner. Je veux que tu m'aimes aussi longtemps que possible, que tu rayes ce mec de ta vie !

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un espoir immense envahi son être. Et même son côté pessimiste ne parvint pas à l'effacer.

- Mais plus que tout … je veux que tu m'embrasses… et que tu me fasses l'amour ! Pas de baise, pas de sexe ou de coucherie ! Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je pourrais dire « Oublions toute cette histoire. »

Remus s'approcha doucement, les larmes coulant toujours.

Il s'agenouilla face à Sirius et passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue. Délicatement, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite, il le laissa faire. Remus passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure faisant gémir son ami.

Puis, Sirius passa ses mains sur la nuque de Remus pour accentuer le baiser.

Après ce qui leur sembla des heures, ils se détachèrent, le souffle court.

- Moony que ça soit clair entre nous !

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que je suis sentimental, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais !

Remus éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Promis, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

¤** FIN** ¤

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai pleins d'idées de suite dans la tête mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant. Je vais me concentrer sur ma fic « One summer with you » James/Lily pour enfin commencer à la publier et une autre fic que j'ai commencé !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Merci à tous le monde pour les gentilles reviews !_

_Gros bisous _

_Zazo+_


End file.
